Burning
by Mellory
Summary: Nachdem sich Mallory bei einem Spiel ihr Handgelenk verstaucht, versucht sie alles, um diese Verletzung vor ihren Teamkollegen zu verstecken und schmiedet mit Wildwing einen kleinen Plan, der als Scherz beginnt... mit unerwarteten Effekten. (Love Triangle (?), keine OCs) - UPDATE 3: Bilder zu Kapitel 4, 7 und 8 (Hinweis im Kapitel)
1. Hiding

**Disclaimer:  
** **Die Charaktere dieser Geschichte sowie das echte Mighty Ducks of Anaheim-Eishockeyteam gehören der Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

"... Es sind noch zehn Sekunden bis Spielende und immer noch Gleichstand. Wenn die Ducks nicht noch ein Tor schießen- Jetzt! Mallory hat den Puck und geht zum Angriff über. Sie durchbricht die Verteidigung sie schieß- Oooow! Ein fieser Check! Aber der Pass ging zu Nosedive, er schießt und.. TOOOOOOR! Tooor! Und damit gewinnen nach einem nervenaufreibenden letzten Drittel verdient diiiiee Mightyyy Duuuucks!"

"Duuuucks rock!"

...

"Wow, ich dachte schon dieses Mal könnten wir die Sache nicht mehr retten! Dein letzter Angriff war ausgezeichnet, Mallory!" Tanya lächelte ihre rothaarige Freundin an, die sich gerade ihre Schlittschuhe auszog.

"Danke, Tanya, aber dieser irre Verteidiger hat wirklich vor nichts Halt gemacht. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich den Puck noch rechtzeitig an Nosedive abgeben konnte, bevor er mich in die Bande geschleudert hat."

"Ja, das war definitiv ein Foul! Er hat dir mit seinem Schläger die Kufen weggezogen. Erbärmlich, wenn einem sonst nichts einfällt."

Die beiden weiblichen Mitglieder des Anaheimer Eishockeyteams grinsten sich an. Sie konnten in der Umkleide nebenan Nosedive und Duke hören, die sich ebenfalls lautstark über die letzten Minuten des Spiels unterhielten.

Mallory rieb sich ihr rechtes Handgelenk und lächelte in Richtung der Stimmen ihrer Teamkameraden.

Tanya kommentierte: "Die Jungs scheinen das ähnlich zu sehen... Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Mallory sah schnell zu ihr. "Klar, ich bin nur ein wenig erledigt. Geh ruhig schon duschen, ich bleib noch ein bisschen sitzen."

"Okay, aber komm bald nach. Heute ist Grin mit Kochen dran, und du weißt ja, dass wir dann um jeden Bissen mit Duke und Dive kämpfen müssen."

Mallory rollte die Augen und grinste bei dem Gedanken, während Tanya in Richtung Duschkabine ging.

Als sie verschwunden war, verzog Mallory ihr Gesicht und rieb sich erneut ihren rechten Arm. Der Bandencheck hatte sie mit voller Wucht erwischt, so dass sie gerade noch ausholen und den Puck an ihrem blonden Mitstürmer passen hatte können, der das Tor zum Sieg erzielt hatte. Unglücklicherweise war ihr es somit nicht mehr rechtzeitig gelungen die Wucht des Aufpralls abzufedern. Ihr Arm war an die Bande geschlagen, ihr Schläger an ihren Arm und dann ihr eigener Körper und der des foulenden Hulks hinterher.

Sie betete, dass der Schmerz bald nachlassen würde, denn nach wie vor hatten die Mighty Ducks keine Ersatzspieler und ein Ausfall ihrerseits würde zur Absage der nächsten Spiele und damit zum Verlust wertvoller Punkte führen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem stundenlangen Gejammer ihres Managers Phil.

Mallory zog vorsichtig ihren Handschuh aus und betrachtete ihr leicht geschwollenes, pochendes Handgelenk.

Verdammt, das hat gerade noch gefehlt. Ich sollte es kühlen und still halten, bis die Schwellung nachlässt.

Sie zog sich vorsichtig um und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass mit jeder Bewegung die Schmerzen stärker wurden.

...

Duke und Nosedive saßen am Tresen der Küche und tranken eine Soda, während sie Grin dabei beobachteten, wie der Riesenerpel mit einer Schürze die man nur als "niedlich" bezeichnen konnte mit den kleinen Entchen darauf, ruhig die Zutaten für ihr Abendessen vorbereitete.

Als Tanya die Küche betrat, hörte sie gerade den schmalen Graugefiederten sagen: "...wirklich nicht verstehen, wie du dieses Ding tragen kannst."

Nosedive lachte. "Der Grinster hat genug inneren Seelenfrieden, Peinlichkeit kennt der nicht."

Grin brummte zustimmend. "Und außerdem", ergänzte er dann, "war das ein Geschenk eines Fans, mit sehr viel Liebe und Güte verpackt. Wie könnte ich ein solches Karma nicht mit Freude annehmen?"

"Ja, die Kleine sah auch sehr verliebt aus. Es hätte ihr sicherlich das Herz gebrochen, wenn du es abgelehnt hättest", hörte man nun Tanya sagen, die sich auf den Stuhl neben Wildwing fallen ließ, der überrascht von seiner Zeitung aufsah.

"Grin hat eine Verehrerin?" fragte er.

Auch Duke und Nosedive sahen sie mit großen Augen an.

"Aber natürlich, sogar eine richtig süße. Gute Manieren, strahlende Augen und die leichte Röte ihrer Wangen, als sie Grin ihr Geschenk übergab, hätte einen Stein erweicht."

Alle sahen Grin staunend an, der wiederum konzentriert in einen Topf starrte.

"Grin, du wirst ja rot, mein Freund!" stellte Duke schelmisch fest. "Na, die hat's dir ja anscheinend angetan."

"Hey, Grin, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dir mal vor uns anderen ein Mädchen anlachst!" rief Dive ein wenig neidisch. "Wann lernen wir sie denn kennen?"

Tanya lächelte vor sich hin und legte nach: "Sie kommt auf jedes unserer Spiele und wird fast ohnmächtig, wenn Grin sie anlächelt. Die hat's schwer erwischt!"

Nun standen Duke und Dive endgültig die Schnäbel offen. Wildwing verstand nun.

"Ach, meinst du die kleine, blonde Schönheit mit dem Pferdeschwanz? Ich seh' sie immer vom Tor aus, wie sie Löcher in Grins Rücken starrt."

Wildwind zwinkerte Tanya zu, die grinste.

„Wow, Grin mein Freund, wie kannst du deinen besten Kumpels dieses Juwel vorenthalten?" fragte Duke erstaunt.

"Ja genau, Großer, teilen wir Brüder im Geiste nicht alle dunklen und süßen Geheimnisse?" rief Nosedive gespielt empört.

Grin räusperte sich, die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen immer noch sichtbar und sagte nur trocken: "Das Essen ist in einer halben Stunde fertig."

"Gri~n, dass du der Silberlocke nichts verrätst, ist mir klar - der würde dir diese Perle stehlen. Aber ICH würde dich doch anfeuern! Du musst sie mir vorstellen!"

Duke stieß seinen jüngeren Teamkollegen an. "Sag mal, wofür hältst du mich?!"

"Für einen hoffnungslosen Schürzenjäger!?"

"Na, im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich wenigstens Erfolg, Küken!"

"Was war das, alter Mann?"

Wildwind lachte und sah sich dann um. An Tanya gewandt fragte er: "Wo bleibt eigentlich Mallory?"

"Der letzte Angriff hat sie ziemlich erwischt. Sie wollte sich ein wenig Zeit lassen."

Wildwing sah sie leicht besorgt an, doch Tanya meinte nur: "Sie wird uns schon informieren, wenn etwas nicht stimmt." Damit wand sie sich wieder amüsiert den beiden Erpeln am Tresen zu, die immer noch bei ihrem freundschaftlichen Wortgefecht waren.

...

Mallory hatte sich nach dem Duschen ihn ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und presste eine Eispackung auf die Schwellung an ihrem Handgelenk. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Teamkameraden etwas davon erfuhren. Wildwing würde sie sofort auf die Bank verbannen, und das war das Letzte, was sie wollte. Sie griff nach dem Sporttape und verband sich ihr Handgelenk, um es ruhig zu stellen. Nun musste sie nur noch etwas anziehen, das das Tape verdeckte. Sie ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, stellte aber nach kurzer Zeit fest, dass sie nichts mit so langen Ärmeln besaß, um das Tape, welches bis zum Daumen ging, gänzlich zu verstecken.

 _Wenn ich nicht bald zum Abendessen komme, sieht Tanya garantiert nach mir._

Sie überlegte und nahm dann eines ihrer Trikots aus dem Schrank und zog es über. Ohne den Brustschutz war ihr das Hemd natürlich zu groß, so dass es ihr bis zu ihren Fingerspitzen reichte... leider glitt es ihr aber auch ständig von einer Schulter. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

 _Das kann ich keinem verkaufen, so würde ich nicht rumlaufen._

Sie überlegte wieder. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und dachte bei sich: _Irgendwie glaube ich, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist, aber dann wird wirklich niemand etwas anderes vermuten._

Mit einem unsichern Kopfschütteln verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg das zu holen, was sie als die beste Lösung befunden hatte, um von ihrem Problem abzulenken.

...

Das Essen war fertig, und Wildwing und Grin deckten gerade den Tisch, als Duke plötzlich fragte: "Sagt mal, wo bleibt eigentlich Mallory? Ich hab sie seit dem Spiel nicht mehr gesehen."

"Ja stimmt, was macht die eiserne Lady?" grinste Nosedive an Tanya gewandt. Diese wollte gerade antworten, als die Tür aufglitt.

"Hi Leute", sagte Mallory in die Runde und versuchte, sich so natürlich wie möglich zu verhalten.

"Das Essen ist gerade fertig", lächelte Grin und stelle den Topf in die Mitte des Tisches. Mallory lächelte zurück und setzte sich an ihren Platz.

"...Was?" fragte sie nach einer Weile, nachdem Duke und Nosedive zuerst sie und dann einander angestarrt hatten.

"Sag mal, Mädchen, das ist aber sonst nicht so dein Kleidungsstil, oder?"

"Wieso, Duke? Problem?" fragte sie genervt.

"Nein, nein, ich dachte ja nur...", wehrte Duke ab und schmunzelte vor sich hin.

"Na, dann können wir ja anfangen! Guten Appetit."

Die anderen antworteten ihr und begannen zu essen. Nur Nosedive schaute stumm seinen Bruder an, der ohne eine Miene zu verziehen schweigend aß.

...

Nach dem Essen zerstreute sich die Gruppe. Duke hatte Abwaschdienst, doch Grin, nie müde seine Hilfe anzubieten, ging ihm zur Hand, während der ehemalige Juwelendieb mehr nach Grins holder Maid bohrte als abzuwaschen. Tanya wollte den Migrator warten und machte sich in Richtung Garage auf. Nosedive saß noch am Tisch und spielte gedankenverloren mit der Öffnungslasche seiner Getränkedose. Als Wildwing vom Tisch aufstand, fing Mallory seinen Blick auf und bedeutete ihm mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung, dass er sie aus der Küche begleiten solle. Wortlos verließ er mit ihr den Raum.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sah Wildwing sie fragend an.

"Es tut mir leid, Wildwing, dass ich einfach in dein Zimmer gegangen bin und an deinen Sachen war. Ich hätte dich vorher fragen sollen. Aber es war so ein spontaner Einfall, und ich fand es lustig und wollte die dummen Gesichter von Duke und Nosedive sehen. Du bist mir hoffentlich nicht böse?" Sie sprach sehr schnell und mit jedem Wort, dass ihren Mund verließ, kam sie sich lächerlicher vor. Was war das nur für eine dämliche Idee gewesen! Sie hätte ihr Trikot anbehalten und eventuellen Fragen mit einem Schulterzucken abtun sollen.

Wildwing sah sie weiterhin an. Sie schaute nervös lächelnd zurück.

Er musterte sie kurz und meinte dann: "Ich dachte mir doch, dass ich diesen Pullover kenne." Er lächelte. "Mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Ich vertraue dir, warum sollte ich also böse sein? Das ist kein Problem. Auch wenn ich den Scherz nicht ganz verstehe."

Er betrachtete Mallory, wie sie dastand und etwas rot wurde. Sie trug einen äußert großen, weißen Pullover von ihm, den er kaum noch selbst anzog. Der weite Stoff umspielte ihre schlanke Figur und stand ihr überraschend gut. Die gewohnt enge Hose tat ihr übriges.

Er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er sehr verwundert gewesen war, als sie mit einem seiner Oberteile die Küche betreten hatte. Und er hatte auch nicht vermeiden können, dass ihm der Gedanke auf eine seltsame Art gefiel, dass sie so selbstverständlich dagesessen hatte, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, seine Kleidung zu tragen. Nun, da sie mit ihren rosa Wangen vor ihm stand und versuchte, sich zu erklären, war er auf eine seltsame Art berührt. Gerne hätte er ihre Hand genommen, unterdrückte aber den Impuls und fragte stattdessen: "Und wie geht es nun weiter?"

Mallory schaute ihn fragend an. "Was meinst du?"

"Na, der Scherz. Das wird ja wohl nicht alles gewesen sein, dass du dich in meinem Pullover zeigst."

Sie starrte ihn an. Was sollte sie sagen? Soweit hatte sie im Grunde nicht gedacht. Sie konnte nun schlecht lachen und sagen: "Doch, das war schon alles. Deswegen habe ich deine Privatsphäre missachtet. Lustig, was?" _Oh Mallory, du Idiotin._ Sie würde es ihm sagen müssen, bevor das Ganze noch schwachsinniger wurde...

"... 'Boyfriend-style'."

Überrascht hob sie den Kopf. "Was?"

"Ich habe gefragt, wie lange ich deinen Freund mimen soll. Oder worauf zielt die Nummer mit dem Boyfriend-Style ab? Duke und Dive haben schon den ganzen Abend Grin wegen seines glühenden Fangirls auf dem Kieker. Das könnte man natürlich etwas ausreizen. Die beiden halten sich ja für unwiderstehlich." Er zwinkerte.

"Grins Fangirl? Meinst du das niedliche kleine Mädchen, das ihm immer von der Tribüne aus zuwinkt? Aber sie ist doch höchstens zwölf Jahre alt."

"Ja." Der große Erpel zwinkerte ihr erneut zu. "Aber das wissen die beiden nicht. Sie wissen nur von einer hübschen Blondine, die unserem lieben Grin niedliche Geschenke macht."

Mallory schaute ihn überrascht an und musste dann lachen. "Ha, das dürfte die beiden dann ja ziemlich schockiert haben."

"Und ob!"

Wildwing lachte nun auch.

Ein kleiner Dämpfer konnte den Jungs nie schaden. Und so konnte Mallory weiterhin ihre Schwellung verstecken. Sie schaute prüfend zu Wildwing. Er seinerseits lächelte sie offen an. Warum nicht?

"Okay, geben wir den Jungs etwas zu reden!"

* * *

 **So, endlich nach über zehn Jahren meine erste Story. *Fanfaren* Geht ruhig hart mit mir ins Gericht - jede Kritik macht mich besser.**

 **That's the way - aha-aha - I like it!**

 **Freue mich natürlich auch über Kommentare! :) Danke fürs Lesen.**

 **P.S.: Bitte entschuldigt die englischen Titel, "Fangirl" und "Boyfriend-style", aber irgendwie haben die in meinen Ohren einen besseren Klang - bescheuert, ich weiß. :P**

* * *

Beta-Reader: Andrea O'Down und Tojatic \- Vielen lieben Dank!


	2. Faking

Nosedive saß immer noch am Tisch und grübelte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er denken sollte, aber er war verstimmt. Konnte das, was er dachte, wahr sein?

"Hey Dive, was ist los?"

Der Blonde sah auf und merkte erst jetzt, dass Duke sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte. Grin war verschwunden.

"Es geht um Mallorys Pullover oder? Was meinst du, wem gehört das Teil?"

Nosedive schwieg.

"Ich meine, sie trägt immer enge Sachen. Ich hab eigentlich nie wirklich darauf geachtet, aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto sicherer bin ich mir. Das Teil hätte sie nie für sich gekauft." Und nach einer Weile Schweigen fügte er hinzu: "Langsam kommt mir der Verdacht, dass wir hier überholt werden." Er lachte auf.

Nosedive sagte weiterhin nichts und Duke musterte ihn prüfend. "Hey Dive, gibt es da was, dass ich noch nicht weiß? Bist du in Mallory verschossen?"

Diese Frage rief endlich eine Reaktion beim jüngsten Teammitglied hervor. "Was redest du da, Mann?! Ich kann es nur nicht fassen, dass Wildwing mir nichts gesagt hat!"

"Wildwing?"

"Der Pullover..." Er spielte wieder mit dem Verschluss seiner Dose. "Ich hab' ihm den letztes Weihnachten geschenkt. Er hat noch am gleichen Abend Punch auf einen Ärmel verschüttet und der Fleck ist nie ganz raus gegangen. Es ist sein Pulli."

Duke verstand. Es war im Grunde nicht verwunderlich, dass sich in ihrem Team über kurz oder lang so etwas entwickelt hatte. Was diesen Planeten betraf, eigentlich dieses ganze Universum, war ihre Auswahl eventueller Partner seit ihrer Ankunft sehr beschränkt gewesen. Wenn man nicht, wie Duke, auch an menschlichen, weiblichen Wesen durchaus Gefallen finden konnte. Wobei Duke nicht sicher war, was die anderen hierzu dachten. Es war bisher nie Thema gewesen. Sie alle waren solo zur Zeit der Widerstandsbewegung gewesen, die Draganus von Puckworld vertrieben hatte. Aber mehr wusste er nicht.

Er betrachtete Dive nachdenklich und fragte dann: "Hattest du mal eine Freundin auf Puckworld?"

Nosedive sah ihn eine Weile ernst an und grinste dann. "Nein. Wie hätte ich es können den süßen Señoritas antun mir eine Freundin anzulachen? Mein Fanclub wäre entrüstet gewesen."

"Du meinst wohl die Krabbelgruppe", grinste Duke und wich mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung der leeren Dose aus, die Nosedive nach ihn warf.

"Und was ist mit dir, Casanova? Wie viele gebrochene Herzen hast du zurückgelassen?"

"Der Kenner genießt und schweigt!" Er hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen. Aber nach einer Weile fügte er gedankenverloren hinzu: "Eine war da, die war anders… Unvergleichlich, verstehst du? Neben ihr wirkten die meisten anderen Frauen farblos…"

Dive sah Dukes Gesichtsausdruck und verkniff sich die scherzhafte Bemerkung, zu der er hatte ansetzen wollte. Duke schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber Mallory und Wildwing, das ist ja eine Überraschung. Hm, es freut mich für die beiden, sie passen im Grunde gut zusammen…. Obwohl ich schon ein bisschen beleidigt bin, dass uns keiner Bescheid gesagt hat. Sogar Grin hat eine heimliche Freundin… oder irgendetwas in der Art. Dem Kerl kann man wirklich nur schwer etwas entlocken…" Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Vielleicht sollten wir beide unsere Federn auch mal wieder aufplustern und uns was Schönes anlachen, was meinst du, Kleiner?"

Duke wand den Kopf lächelnd seinem Gegenüber zu und stellte überrascht fest, dass Nosedives Miene sich verdunkelt hatte. Doch als spürte dieser den Blick des Älteren, erwiderte er sehr fröhlich: "Na, wenn das die Anfrage für mich als dein 'Wingman' ist, muss ich dich warnen. Ich kann nicht garantieren dir nicht die Schau zu stehlen. Jung, witzig und gutaussehend ist sehr gefragt, musst du wissen."

"Ha, träum weiter! In tausend Jahren hast du keine Chance gegen mich!"

…

Mallory saß in ihrem Zimmer und schaute auf den kleinen Stapel auf ihrem Bett. Ein paar Oberteile von Wildwing lagen feinsäuberlich zusammengelegt da. Der Ordnungssinn ihres Teamcaptains sagte ihr zu, da er ihrem glich. Irgendwie war das ganze schon komisch. So richtig wusste sie nicht, wie eines zum anderen geführt hatte.

Nachdem sie beschlossen hatten den Scherz ein wenig auszuweiten, hatte Wildwing sie mit in sein Zimmer genommen und ihr sofort eine kleine Auswahl von Pullovern, T-shirts und Hemden zusammengestellt.

"Ab jetzt trägst du nur noch meine Sachen und wenn uns jemand darauf anspricht, antworten wir wahrheitsgemäß und streiten alles ab."

"Aber sollten wir nicht zumindest Grin und Tanya einweihen?"

"Ich werde es Tanya heute Abend sagen. Ich wollte sie sowieso noch wegen der Wartungsergebnisse sprechen."

"Hm, okay."

Das Ganze war wirklich seltsam. So kannte sie ihn nicht. Er hatte fast ein kindisches Vergnügen daran, diese Scharade zu planen. Es war so untypisch für ihn. Sonst war er der bedachte Teil der Gebrüder Flashblade und Nosedive der Kindskopf. Aber nun strahlte der junge Anführer sie an, während er sich neben sie setzte und laut überlegte, was die anderen sich wohl gerade dachten. Sie lächelte. Er war irgendwie... süß.

"Du siehst übrigens süß aus!"

Mallory riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. Ihre eigenen Gedanken aus seinem Munde zu hören, brachte sie aus der Fassung.

"W-wie bitte?"

"Na, die weiten Pullover stehen dir wirklich. Du siehst gut aus."

"Ähm.. d-danke", stotterte sie. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Das hatte sie überrascht. Unsicher sah sie ihn an, wie er sich auf seine Ellenbogen zurücklehnte und sie betrachtete. Schnell schaute sie weg.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf und versuchte in natürlichem Ton zu sprechen, der allerdings selbst in ihren Ohren nicht ganz überzeugend klang. "Nun, dann gehe ich mal wieder auf mein Zimmer. Dann werden wir mal sehen, wie lange wir die beiden täuschen können."

Sie griff nach dem Kleidungsstapel und ging zur Tür. "Bis morgen", sagte sie noch und ohne sich nochmal richtig umzudrehen verließ sie Wildwings Zimmer.

Sie rannte fast in ihren Raum und konnte sich ihre Aufgewühltheit nur mit ihrer Überraschung erklären. _Wieso kommt er denn auch plötzlich mit so einem Satz daher? Was hätte ich denn darauf antworten sollen?_

Das war wirklich nicht ihr Gebiet. Sie wusste zwar mit Männern und auch mit ihrer Weiblichkeit umzugehen, schließlich machte der Militärdienst aus ihr noch lange keine Maschine, aber bei Wildwing war das anders. Das passte nicht zu ihm. Er war der Teamcaptain, ihr Anführer, das Familienoberhaupt ihrer kleinen Gruppe, wenn man so wollte. Und als solchen hatte Sie ihn immer betrachtet. Still und bedächtig, fürsorglich und warmherzig mit einem stets offenen Ohr für alle. Ein liebevoller Bruder, ein ausgezeichneter Teamcaptain, und ein vertrauenswürdiger Anführer im Kampf gegen die Echsen.

Warum hatte sie nie bemerkt was er noch war. Ein wirklich gutaussehender, junger Erpel.

So saß sie nun auf ihrem eigenen Bett und überlegte, ob sie nicht lieber allen von ihrer Verletztung erzählen sollte, damit sie dieses Karusell in ihrem Kopf stoppen konnte. Wildwing hatte in der letzten Stunde mit wenigen Worten ihre Welt durchgerüttelt. 'Erschüttert' wollte sie nicht einmal denken.

Sie nahm eines der langärmeligen Hemden in die Hände und spielte mit den Knöpfen. Ein leichter, warmer Duft ging davon aus. Sie roch an dem Kleidungsstück und lächelte. Wildwing hatte einen angenehmen Geruch…

"Hi Mal, wie geht's… oh, sorry. Ich öhm.. wollte nicht... Störe ich?"

Mallory starrte erschrocken auf die Person, die gerade ihre Tür geöffnet hatte.

…

Bevor Wildwing etwas sagen konnte, hatte die rothaarige Stürmerin der Mighty Ducks seinen Raum verlassen. Fluchtartig konnte man sagen. Seine Hand, die er unbewusst ausgestreckt hatte, um nach ihrem Haar zu greifen, schwebte immer noch in der Luft. Nun lies er sie sinken.

Das war bereits das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass er einen solchen Impuls hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie irritiert das Weite suchte. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er lachte in sich hinein. "Na, da könnte man ja wirklich fragen wer hier wem etwas vormacht." Er war sich keineswegs sicher die Antwort selbst zu kennen.

Er stand auf und streckte sich. Es gab noch viel zu tun. Und zumindest für kleine Weile konnte er mit dem Gedanken spielen, wie es wäre, wenn Mallory seine Freundin wäre. Immer noch lächelnd verlies er sein Zimmer.

…

Nosedive schlenderte durch die leeren Flure des Hauptquartiers. Auch er wunderte sich, was mit ihm los war. Seit dem Abendessen war er gereizt. Nicht nach außen, aber innerlich war er... war er wütend? Auf seinen Bruder? Auf Mallory? Auf sich? Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund. Was sollte es ihm ausmachen, wenn Wildwing mit Mallory zusammen war. Wildwing war der beste Bruder, Torwart und Captain im ganzen Universum, dachte er aufrichtig. Warum sollte es ihn stören, dass er eine Freundin hatte. Er verstand nur nicht warum sein Bruder es ihm nicht gesagt hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte Mal sich den Pullover einfach nur ausgeliehen? Und würde etwas davon überhaupt einen Unterschied machen?

"Aaaah!" Er raufte sich die Haare.

Ach, was sollte die ganze Grübelei. Er würde einfach seine Gefühle aufs Eis tragen und ein spätes Training einlegen. Erschöpfung war das beste Heilmittel gegen Verwirrung. Entschlossen machte er sich auf in Richtung Eishockeyfeld.

…

"Duke! Verdammt nochmal, hat dir niemand beigebracht anzuklopfen?"

Mallory hatte das Hemd von sich geworfen und stand nun zornig und beschämt zugleich vor ihrem Bett und versuchte zu verdecken, was Duke sicherlich schon längst bemerkt hatte.

"Ich habe geklopft... kurz bevor ich die Tür aufmachte." Er lächelte sie gewinnend an, aber sie verschränkte die Arme und schaute nicht weniger verärgert drein.

"Hey, hör zu Mal, ich wollte dich nicht bei... nicht stören, aber ich muss dich einfach etwas fragen-"

"Nein!"

Duke hielt erstaunt inne.

"Nein, ich bin nicht mit Wildwing zusammen. Das wolltest du doch sicher fragen, nicht wahr?"

Duke fixierte sie. Er verschränkte seinerseits die Arme und sagte kein Wort.

"Und selbst, wenn da etwas wäre", ergänzte Mallory dann und lief in ihrem Zimmer umher, "würde es dich nichts angehen. Nicht so lange, bis wir von uns aus reden. Hypothetisch gesprochen."

"Mallory..."

"Hm?" Sie blieb stehen und sah mit unschuldig fragendem Blick in sein immer noch unbewegtes Gesicht.

"Du bist eine grauenhafte Lügnerin." Nun schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf. "Na, dann ist die Sache ja geklärt. Aber ich muss zugeben, ihr hattet mich da eine kurze Zeit lang reingelegt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wolle er sagen: 'Das **mir** sowas passiert'. Dann wand er sich zum Gehen, hielt aber kurz vor der Tür inne und drehte den Kopf zu Seite.

Leiser sagte er: "Mallory, ich möchte dir einen Rat geben. Beende das bald. Denn es könnte sonst sein, dass jemand verletzt wird."

Sofort griff sich Mallory an ihr verbundenes Handgelenk und schaute ihn prüfend an, obwohl ihr klar war, dass er nicht darauf anspielte. "Was meinst du?"

Er lächelte sie an. Sein Blick war seltsam. Es wirkte als sei sein Lächeln... traurig?

Nun drehte er sich endgültig um und verlies, mit einer winkenden Handbewegung nach hinten, den Raum. "Gute Nacht."

...

"Keine Probleme mit dem Migrator. Er läuft wie geschmiert." Tanya wischte sich ihre öligen Hände an einem Lappen ab. "Morgen kontrolliere ich die Aerowing, aber auch da habe ich keine Bedenken. Ein paar neue Schrauben und Schweißnähte und sie ist wie frisch aus der Fabrik."

Wildwing nickte. "Wir haben verdächtig lange nichts mehr von Draganus und seinen Schergen gehört. Wir können sie auch mal wieder nicht orten. Ich frage mich wo sie stecken."

"Über kurz oder lang finden wir sie. Bis dahin haben wir ein paar Spiele zu gewinnen." Sie lächelte ihrem Teamcaptain zu. Er erwiderte das Lächeln. Zusammen verließen sie die Garage.

"Ach Tanya, ich wollte noch mit dir reden..."

"Hm, das dachte ich mir. Wird aber auch Zeit." Sie sah ihn aufmunternd an. Er kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Das Ganze war nur ein Scherz. Wir wollten Duke und Dive aufziehen... die beiden sind seit den letzten Siegen ziemlich-"

"Aufgeblasen!" beendete die Blonde seinen Satz mit einem nachdrücklichen Nicken. Wildwing grinste.

"Genau das."

"Tja, ich bin dabei. Das wird die Jungs wohl wieder auf den Boden zurück holen. Erpel sind manchmal wirklich kindisch."

"Autsch, das ist aber ein hartes Urteil, Tanya."

Lachend gingen die beiden zurück zum Wohnbereich.

...

Nosedive lies sich gegen die Bande sinken. Er war erschöpft und schweißnass. Er hatte sich völlig verausgabt, zahllose imaginäre Gegner umrundet, ihnen den Puck entrissen und die Tore befeuert. Er hatte so lange weiter trainiert, bis er das Gefühl hatte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten zu können.

Erschöpft saß er nun da, die Beine ausgestreckt und starrte an die Decke, seinen Schläger neben sich. Er atmete tief durch. Das hatte keinen Sinn. Er verstand es nicht. Mit jedem Angriff hatte er auf das Gefühl in ihm gezielt, das an ihm nagte, und das doch keine Gestalt annahm. Und nun saß er hier, erledigt aber nicht einen Schritt weiter. Er seufzte.

"Vielleicht... bin ich eifersüchtig? Auf meinen Bruder? Weil er eine Freundin hat?" Er seufzte erneut. "Wow, Dive, das wäre echt erbärmlich."

Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Schwer erhob er sich vom Eis und entschloss sich seinen Freund Duke beim Wort zu nehmen.

* * *

 **So, so viel zu Kapitel 2. Leider habe ich bisher keine Reaktionen oder Anregungen erhalten. Nun, das Thema ist schließlich auch alt... leider. Die alten Duck-Fans haben inzwischen wohl richtige Leben. XD (Ich nicht! (?))**

 **Aber ich schreibe das hier ja nicht zum Vergnügen... doch wohl! Und wenn auch nur zu meinem eigenen. *lacht***

 **Mal sehen was als nächstes geschieht. Das nächste Kapitel wird auf jeden Fall etwas fröhlicher. :)**

 **Danke fürs Lesen!**

* * *

Beta-Reader: Tojatic :-*


	3. Preparing

Ein herrlicher Morgen brach über Anaheim an. Ein kühler, frischer Wind wehte durch die Stadt, die langsam aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte und lebendig wurde. Geschäftig liefen die ersten Menschen ihren Zielen entgegen. Motivierter vielleicht als an den Tagen zuvor, da nun das Wochenende vor der Tür stand.

Auch die Bewohner des Arrowhead Pond waren bereits auf den Beinen. Wie auf den Straßen, war auch hier die Stimmung gut... oder zumindest schien es so.

…

"Guten Morgen!"

"Morgen", begrüßte Duke knapp und noch etwas schläfrig den Hünen von Erpel, der in der Küche sein Frühstück machte, und Tanya, die bereits am Tresen saß und ihr Müsli kaute.

"Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. Sie gibt uns Energie und lässt uns schon früh am Tag Dankbarkeit für die Gaben dieser Welt spüren", philosophierte Grin.

"Oh Grin, es ist definitiv noch zu früh für New Age-Kram", stöhnte Duke und goss sich einen Kaffee ein. Er war von jeher eher eine Nachteule gewesen.

"Das ist das Alter, mein Freund. Wird wohl Zeit, dass wir dir deine Rente ausrechnen", kam eine fröhliche Stimme von der Tür. Duke wand nicht einmal den Kopf.

"Selbst in diesem Zustand besiege ich dich Küken in allen Disziplinen, glaub mir", erwiderte er träge. Nosedive schlug ihm lachend auf die Schulter, so dass Duke beinahe seinen Kaffee verschüttete.

"Du bist gut drauf heute Morgen", äußerte Tanya zwischen zwei Bissen.

"Ja, und das hat auch einen guten Grund, denn der liebe Duke hier", er legte einen Arm um Besagten und schüttelte ihn, "wird mir heute Abend zeigen, ob sein Wort etwas wert ist, und ob in den alten Knochen doch noch Leben steckt."

Immer noch bemüht den Inhalt seiner Kaffeetasse in selbiger zu halten, schaute Duke den Blonden irritiert an. "Wie war Ihre Bestellung?"

"Dement sind wir wohl auch schon?" Nosedive schüttelte gespielt enttäuscht den Kopf. "Na, dann muss ich wohl jemand anderen finden, der mit mir auf die 'Jagd' geht." Er drehte sich zu Grin um.

"Grin, mein Freund, wie sieht es aus? Du lädst deine süße Blondine ein und wir machen heute Abend gemeinsam Anaheim unsicher. Was sagst du?"

Der Große schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Meine innere Ruhe danach wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen, stelle ich mir äußerst mühsam vor."

"Wow, Leute, es ist Freitag. Wir sind jung.. Naja zumindest ich. Was ist nur los mit euch?" In einer dramatischen Geste warf er seine Hände in die Luft. "Tanya!" Er zeigte abrupt auf sie und die Genannte schaute erschrocken auf.

"Unter dieser hochpraktischen Schale verbirgt sich doch sicher ein fescher, verwegener Kern. Lassen wir die Tigerin aus dem Käfig und suchen ihr einen Dompteur. Raaaw!"

Tanya schaute mit großen Augen zu Grin und Duke. "Ich sollte dringend unseren Arzneischrank kontrollieren. Was auch immer er genommen hat, es war eindeutig zu viel!"

"Eigentlich ist er doch immer so", hörte man nun Mallory, die ebenfalls in die Küche getreten war, sagen. Sie war in ein weites Fanshirt der Ducks gekleidet, dessen Rücken die Nummer 00 zierte. Nosedive betrachtete sie kurz kritisch und wand sich dann wieder Duke zu.

"Siehst du, Bruder, du bist meine letzte Hoffnung meine Jugend noch zu leben, bevor ich so werde wie ihr."

"Und ich dachte _ich_ sei dein Bruder?" Nun war auch der letzte der Ducks zum Frühstück erschienen. "Morgen zusammen."

Auch er betrachtete Mallory, die seinem Blick auswich und zum Kühlschrank ging, um sich einen Orangensaft einzuschenken. Duke, der die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte, beobachtete die anderen und meinte eine seltsame Spannung zu spüren, die in der Luft zu hängen schien.

An Nosedive gewandt fragte er: "An was genau hattest du denn gedacht?" Dieser war sofort wieder Feuer und Flamme.

"Beim Einkaufszentrum hat dieser neue, hippe Club aufgemacht. Wir beiden schmeißen uns in Schale und machen die Tanzfläche und ganz besonders die Damenwelt unsicher!" flüsterte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

"Du willst ausgehen und tanzen?" kam Wildwing Dukes Antwort zuvor.

Der jüngere sah zu seinem Bruder und antwortete etwas überrumpelt: "Ähm, ja.. genau!"

"Hm, das klingt eigentlich nach einem guten Vorschlag. Die Echsen verhalten sich zurzeit ruhig und wir könnten alle etwas Spaß gebrauchen." Der weiße Erpel drehte sich zu den anderen um. "Was meint ihr, Leute?" Er blickte durch die Runde und blieb dann bei Mallory hängen. Auffordernd lächelte er sie an. Sie verstand.

"Oh ja, das klingt in der Tat gut. Tanya und ich werden uns heute Mittag etwas Nettes zum Anziehen kaufen, nicht wahr Tan?"

"Aber ich wollte heute eigentlich die Aerowing-"

"Ach, sei nicht so steif Tanya! Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass wir uns", sie schaute zu Nosedive, "in Schale geworfen haben." Mallory nahm Tanya am Arm und zog sie halb aus der Küche. "Dann bis heut Abend Jungs!"

"A-aber-", stotterte Tanya und damit schloss sich die Tür hinter den Frauen.

Wildwing sah zum Hünen. "Grin?"

"Naja, nur mitten im Chaos des Lebens kann man die Dinge erkennen, die in der Ruhe die Seele nähren."

"... das bedeutet wohl ja. Also kleiner Bruder", Wildwing gab Nosedive einen liebevollen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen, "dann werden wir heute Abend mal die Puppen tanzen lassen."

Nosedive sah Duke entgeistert an. "Manchmal glaube ich, Wing ist im Grunde noch älter als du."

"Hey!", rief Wildwing gespielt entrüstet, nahm seinen kleinen Bruder in den Schwitzkasten und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

Duke lachte. "Also gut, machen die Ducks heute Abend die Stadt mal zur Abwechslung unsicher."

…

Tanya stöberte durch einen Stapel Blusen. Sie war nunmehr schon zwei Stunden mit ihrer besten Freundin durch diverse Läden geschlendert und hatte überraschend viel Spaß dabei. Wobei sie sich nicht halb so sehr freute, wie es Mallory zu tun schien.

Diese lief mit ihr im Schlepptau von einem Laden zum nächsten und wurde nicht müde Tanya die unpassendsten Outfits in die Hand zu drücken. Kleider und kurze Röcken waren einfach nicht ihr Stil. Aber die Rothaarige versicherte ihr immer wieder: "Wenn eine Frau sich schön fühlt, kann sie alles tragen", "Probier es einfach" und "Du siehst großartig darin aus!".

Tanya schmunzelte. Eigentlich hatte sie keine rechte Lust gehabt, heute Abend mitzugehen aber die unerschütterliche Euphorie Mallorys hatte sie inzwischen doch angesteckt.

Zum gefühlt hundertsten Male kam die Genannte aus der Umkleidekabine und drehte sich vor einem großen Spiegel unschlüssig hin und her.

"Was meinst du, Tan?"

"Du siehst gut aus."

"Das sagst du jedes Mal."

"Na, es stimmt ja auch jedes Mal."

Mallory lächelte ihrer Freundin zu. "Du bist wirklich charmanter als die meisten Jungs. Willst du die Bluse anprobieren?"

Tanya legte das besagte Stück zurück auf den Stapel. "Nein, ich hab eigentlich gar nicht vor etwas zu kaufen. Ich werde einfach etwas Bequemes anziehen."

Mallory drehte sich mit empörtem Gesicht zu ihr um. Gerade trug sie ein knielanges, pastellgrünes Cocktailkleid mit dünnen Trägern und schrägem Saum. Sie wusste wirklich, was ihr stand.

"Und du meinst, ich lasse dir das durchgehen?", lachte sie. "Vergiss es, Tan. Wir werden aus dir einen Schwan machen, den die Jungs heute Abend nicht wiedererkennen werden, vertrau mir!"

Und damit marschierte sie forschen Schrittes zu den Kleiderständern, um etwas Passendes rauszusuchen.

Tanya schwante übles…

…

"Hey Dive, was ist das eigentlich für ein Club? Ist heute Abend Dresscode angesagt?"

Nosedive, der mit Duke und Grin im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und fernsah, winkte ab, wobei er beinahe seinen Softdrink verschüttete. "Nah, die sind wohl locker. Keine Anzug-und-Krawatten-Pflicht. Das würde auch wesentlich meinen Tanzstil behindern."

"Ich frage mich gerade, ob das wirklich ein Vorteil ist", meinte Duke während er bedächtig mit einem Stohhalm in seinem Becher rührte.

"Ha, auf Puckworld nannte man mich auch _den Dämon des Dancefloors_!"

Mit schiefen Lächeln musterte Grin ihn und dann Duke. Der lachte laut auf. " **Das** glaub ich dir allerdings!"

"Du wirst heute Abend schon sehen, wie ich die Ladies umhaue."

"Na hoffentlich nicht!"

"Ha-ha."

"Gut, dann kann ich mich ja leger kleiden, das passt mir gut. Ich habe genau das Richtige, um euch Anfängern zu zeigen, was einen echten Charmeur ausmacht."

"Natürlich helfen junge Frauen alten Leuten gerne aus, aber das zählt nicht, Opa- AUA!" Ein Eiswürfel hatte den Blonden am Kopf getroffen. Duke pfiff vor sich hin. Grin grinste.

"Was genau ist eigentlich dein Plan, _Dämon_?"

"Na, wir checken die Lage und wenn ein heißer Feger kommt, gehen wir zum Angriff über."

"Das klingt ein wenig nach Mallory", erwiderte Duke.

Dive schwieg. Unbewusst verdüsterte sich wieder seine Miene. Duke sprach schnell weiter. "Und wie gedenkst du der Damenwelt zu imponieren? Lässt du den Athleten raushängen?"

"Nein, ich punkte durch meinen jugendlichen Witz und Charme. Dinge, die du vor laaaanger Zeit vielleicht auch mal hattest." Er grinste wieder.

"Und am Ende des Abends stellen wir fest, dass die ganzen Hühner auf unseren Muskelberg hier stehen."

Duke und Nosedive sahen zu Grin, der mit unbewegter Miene erwiderte: "Innere Stärke und Ausgeglichenheit haben ihre eigene Anziehungskraft. Eine Stärkere sogar als Jugend", er schaute zu Dive, "oder Selbstsicherheit", sein Blick ging zu Duke.

Zwei Eiswürfel trafen nacheinander Grins Kopf. Und alle drei fingen an zu lachen.

…

Wildwing überlegte. Er überlegte nun schon eine ganze Weile, war aber letztendlich noch immer zu keinem Entschluss gekommen. Was sollte er tun? Und was lassen?

Er hatte sich an diesem Morgen selbst überrascht. Hatte er wirklich die Gruppe überredet gemeinsam in einen Club zu gehen? Das war wieder einer dieser in letzter Zeit vermehrt auftretenden Impulse gewesen. Und noch bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte, war er mit seinem Vorschlag herausgeplatzt. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er Recht gehabt, denn es war wirklich Ewigkeiten her, dass sie gemeinsam ausgegangen waren.

Mühsam versuchte er sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass dies seine einzige Motivation gewesen war. Aber er wusste es besser.

Er musste wieder an Mallory denken. Ihr Lächeln, ihre Augen, ihr Haar... Er brauchte sich wohl nichts vor zu machen, es hatte ihn erwischt. Aber was sollte er tun? Ratlos lies er sich auf sein Bett fallen.

Vielleicht sollte er sie zum tanzen auffordern. Ob sie ihn ablehnen würde? Momentan sicher nicht. Dieser Abend würde der Höhepunkt ihrer kleinen Farce sein. Aber was, wenn der Scherz sein Ende fand? Würde er sich wieder normal verhalten können? Würde er verbergen können, was er begonnen hatte zu fühlen?

Er hörte Canard zu sich sagen: "Denk nicht so viel nach, Wildwing. Hör auf deinen Instinkt. Im Zweifel kannst du dich darauf verlassen!"

Sein alter Kommilitone war immer selbstbewusst gewesen und hatte dementsprechenden Schlag bei den Frauen gehabt. Er wünschte, er könnte mit ihm darüber sprechen.

"Na, da hab ich mir ja etwas schönes eingebrockt."

Er würde sein Glück versuchen.. heute Abend.

...

"Auf keinen Fall!"

"Aber du siehst wirklich fantastisch darin aus!"

"Und ich sage trotzdem: Nie im Leben ziehe ich **das** heute Abend an!"

Tanya war knallrot angelaufen. Sie stand vorm Spiegel ihrer Umkleidekabine und starrte ungläubig auf das Stück Stoff, das sie kleidete. Sie sah erneut an sich herab und wiederholte noch einmal: "Auf keinen Fall! Das ist lächerlich. Das bin doch nicht ich!"

"Natürlich bist du das!" Die Rothaarige war nun hinter sie in die Kabine getreten und legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern der Zweifelnden. Über den Spiegel schaute sie Tanya ernst an.

"Du willst einfach nicht sehen, wie hübsch du bist. Das steht dir großartig. Alle werden sich nach dir umdrehen. Sei stolz darauf, wie du bist."

"Das bin ich", erwiderte die Blonde mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Aber was ich nicht bin, ist ...das hier." Ratlos sah sie wieder in den Spiegel.

"Red keinen Unsinn. Nur weil es dir ungewohnt ist, heißt das nicht, dass du es nicht tragen kannst. Hab nur etwas Mut. Wir gehen doch aus, um Spaß zu haben." Leger stelle sie sich neben Tanya, lehnte ihr rotes Haare an Tanyas blonden Schopf und sah verführerisch in den Spiegel.

"Heute Abend ist für uns Ladies Night. Wir werden die Jungs umhauen!"

Tanya betrachtete Mallory, die in dem Kleid, für welches sie sich letztendlich entschieden hatte, wirklich atemberaubend aussah und betrachtete dann erneut ihr eigenes.

"Meinst du?" Damit hatte sie verloren.

"Aber natürlich!" frohlockte ihre Freundin. "Abgemacht, der Fummel wird gekauft. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch ein paar Accessoires, die passenden Schuhe und natürlich müssen wir uns noch frisieren."

Sie trat aus der Kabine und machte überschwänglich eine kleine Drehung. Mit funkelnden Augen sah sie Tanya an. "Ach Tan, ich habe so viel Spaß, wie schon lange nicht mehr."

Tanya sah sie zweifelnd an aber konnte sich nicht länger gegen ein Lächeln wehren. Mallorys Freude war einfach zu ansteckend.

"...Ich auch."

...

Die Frauen waren erst am Nachmittag zurückgekehrt. Mallory hatte nur kurz den Kopf in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestreckt und gerufen: "So Jungs, wir Mädels machen uns dann mal hübsch und wünschen bis heute Abend nicht gestört zu werden. Wir treffen uns um 9 Uhr vorm Club... Ach, und wir erwarte euch in euren besten Outfits!"

"Wollen wir nicht zusammen hingehen?" hatte Duke gefragt.

"Und euch die Überraschung verderben? Auf keinen Fall! Bis später!" Das letzte hatte sie fast geträllert.

Duke sah irritiert zu Grin und Nosedive. "Versteht ihr das?"

"Nein, aber sie scheinen sehr viel Spaß zu haben", erwiderte Grin lächelnd.

"Naja, Tanya sah etwas... mitgenommen aus." Er erinnerte sich an ein hochrotes Gesicht unter blondem Haar, dass hinter Mallory zu sehen gewesen war.

"Da bin ich ja mal sehr gespannt was sie uns heute Abend bieten, was Dive?"

Duke sah zum Angesprochenen, der keine Antwort gab. Dieser schaute noch immer zur Tür, die schon lange geschlossen war und lächelte gedankenverloren.

Duke grinste. Das würde ein interessanter Abend werden. Er hoffte nur, dass die seltsame Vorahnung, die an ihm nagte, sich nicht bewahrheiten würde.

* * *

 **Puh, geschafft. Dieses Kapitel hat es mir etwas schwer gemacht. Es ist wirklich schwierig, die Leute charaktertreu zu halten. (Nicht, dass ich es geschafft hätte** **. XD Aber zumindest habe ich es versucht!)**

 **Nun steht also ein interessanter Abend an. Ich bin sehr gespannt, was passiert! (Paradox, ich weiß!)**

 **Vielen lieben Dank noch an Cindy und 'Guest' für die netten Reviews. Das motiviert wirklich noch mal doppelt und dreifach! *strahl***

 **Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich täglich ein neues Kapitel hochlade (ich muss zwischendrin leider auch mal Geld verdienen und einen Haushalt schmeißen (oder ich sollte, haha)) aber so lange ich einen so guten "Flow" habe, werden die nächsten Kapitel nicht lang auf sich warten lassen.**

 **Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!**

* * *

Beta-Reader: Tojatic (Und nein, Mallory flirtet **nicht** schamlos mit Tanya, mein Lieber! XD)


	4. Courting

**Edit: Eine kleine aber wichtige Passage zwischen Mallory und Nosedive geändert.**

 **Zusatz: Bilder der gestylten Jungs und Mädels findet ihr unter _MelloryUchiha. DeviantArt. com_ (Leerzeichen weg lassen).**

* * *

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Zehn Minuten vor Neun."

"Na, pünktlich sind wir wenigstens."

Ein ungewöhnliches Bild bot sich an diesem Abend in Anaheim. Vor dem dunklen Eingang eines schnörkellosen, schlichten Ziegelsteingebäudes, dessen einzig auffallender Aspekt der blaue Neonschriftzug "Hat-Trick Night Club" war, standen vier männliche, außerirdische Enten, die aus einem Modemagazin, oder doch zumindest aus einem Disney-Cartoon zu entspringen schienen.

Die Gruppe unterhielt sich gedämpft und wartete offensichtlich auf etwas oder jemanden.

"Ob die beiden auch zu Fuß kommen?" fragte der in eine enge graue Hose, und ein leichtes beigefarbenes Longsleeve - welches seinen gut definierten Oberkörper und die breiten Schultern betonte - gekleidete Anführer der Gruppe in die Runde.

Der lässig an die Ziegelmauer Lehnende, der durch sein eng anliegendes, dunkelviolettes, nicht ganz zugeknöpftes Hemd und die Augenklappe irgendwie geheimnissvoll wirkte, antwortete in souveränem Ton: "Bei den hohen Absätzen, die Frauen gewöhnlich an solchen Abenden tragen, wäre das zwar wenig praktisch.. aber einen entsprechenden Auftritt zu haben, ist ihnen meist wichtiger."

"Wie gut, dass dir sowas wie ein _entsprechender Auftritt_ ja völlig schnuppe ist", lachte der Jüngste der Runde und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die äußerst vorteilhafte enge, schwarzen Hose und lässige Haltung des mysteriös Wirkenden.

Der Angesprochene schaute prüfend zum Sprecher und lies seinen Blick einmal an ihm hinauf und herunter gleiten. Modische Jeans im 'used-look', ein dunkles Hemd, die Ärmel bis zur Mitte der Unterarme hochgekrempelt, offen, was den Blick auf seinen athletisch gebauten Oberkörper unter einem anliegendem weißen Shirt frei gab. Der Graue lachte leise.

"Ja, ich seh schon, dass ich der Einzige bin, der sich an die Anweisung unserer Militärbraut gehalten hat. Schließlich bin ich hier nicht in einem Unterhemd aufgekreuzt."

"Leute deines Jahrganges wissen das wahrscheinlich nicht, aber das nennt sich 'Tanktop' oder 'Muscle Shirt'. Aber wie der Name schon sagt, sieht das nur an Leuten gut aus, die einen entsprechenden Körperbau vorweisen können", setzte er süffisant hinzu.

"..."

Beide Sprecher drehten sich zum Letzten der Gruppe um. Groß und ruhig wie ein Berg stand er neben ihnen, seine ganze Präsenz und die gewaltigen Muskeln hervorgehoben durch ein schwarzes Oberteil gleicher Art, wie das des Jüngsten.

Der Blonde seufzte geschlagen und die anderen lachten heiter.

"Hey Jungs, habt ihr etwa ohne uns Spaß?"

Alle drehten sich in Richtung der Stimme... und ließen ihre Kiefer fallen.

Einige Meter entfernt kamen zwei junge Frauen der gleichen gefiederten Gattung auf die Erpel zu. Die Sprecherin schlenderte langsam auf sie zu, wobei sie sich spielerisch eine Strähne ihres leuchtend roten, völlig glatten Haares aus dem Gesicht strich. Ihr enges, äußerst kurzes, schwarzes Kleid schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren schlanken Körper. Der durchsichtige, schwarze Chiffonstoff, der ab der Taille über den goldfarbenen, trägerlosen Brustabschnitt führte und sich in ihrem Nacken lose verband, verstärkte noch mehr die Wirkung ihrer zierlichen, äußerst weiblichen Figur. Die hohen, schwarzen Riemchenschuhe unterstrichen ihre langen schlanken Beine.

"Na siehst du, Liebes, die Jungs sind sprachlos!" meinte sie lächend zur anderen, bei der sie sich eingehakt hatte.

Diese nickte leise kichernd. Auch sie war eine Augenweide. Ihr Kleid war etwas länger als das ihrer Freundin und verlief mit leicht schrägem Saum bis zu ihren Knien, während es Schultern und Dekoltee unbedeckt lies. Ihr blondes Haar, sonst unbändig gen Himmel stehend, fiel an diesem Abend in weichen Wellen herab. Der leichte, matt silberfarbene Stoff umspielte ihre sehenswerten, weiblichen Kurven. Auch sie trug hohe, aber geschlossene Highheels und nur ein äußerst erfahrener und genauer Beobachter hätte bemerken können, dass sie sich nicht ganz so sicher auf ihnen bewegte, wie ihre rothaarige Freundin.

Duke war der erste, der sich aus seiner Paralyse befreien konnte. "Wow wow wow! Mallory, Baby! Tanya, Schnuckelchen! Wie konntet ihr nur all die Jahre euer Licht verstecken?"

"Ihr beiden seht heute Abend wirklich ausgesprochen schön aus", meinte Grin, wesentlich gefasster als Duke. Mallorys und Tanyas Wangen nahmen ein zartes Rosa an.

"Danke, Grin. Das ist wirklich sehr charmant von dir", sagte Mallory lächelnd. Dann betrachtete sie einen nach dem anderen. "Wie ich sehe geizt ihr heute Abend auch nicht mit euren Reizen." Ihr Blick wanderte anerkennend über die gutaussehenden Erpel. Nosedive durchzuckte es und Wildwing schluckte schwer. "Na, und wer von euch schicken Jungs begleitet uns Ladies nun hinein?"

Sie zwinkerte Tanya zu, lies ihren Arm los und ging mit kokettem Hüftschwung zu den immer noch Verdatterten. Sie lächelte Grin an, der das Lächeln erwiderte, umkreiste Duke, der sich, unfähig seinen Blick abzuwenden, mitdrehte. Dann ging sie zu Nosedive und blieb vor ihm stehen. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, beugte sich vor und kam so nah mit ihrem Schnabel an sein Ohr, dass er ihren Atem spürte. Ihn überlief eine Gänsehaut, als sie leise raunte: "Du siehst heute besonders gut aus, _Dive_!" Seinen Namen betonte sie intensiv gefühlvoll. Er zuckte erneut.

Nun wandt Sie sich Wildwing zu und bedachte ihn mit einem Augenaufschlag. Endlich schaffte auch er sich wieder zu rühren und hielt ihr mit einer leichten Verbeugung seinen Arm hin. "Darf ich die Lady begleiten?" Sie quittierte seine Geste mit ihrem schönsten Lächeln und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Duke ging augenblicklich zu Tanya, nahm ihre Hand, küsste sie sanft und sagte mit dunkler, verführerischer Stimme: "Lasst mich heute Abend in eurer Schönheit schwelgen und euch als treuer Verehrer begleiten!"

Tanyas Röte wurde augenblicklich eine Spur dunkler und sie wusste, dass sie kein Wort herausbekommen würde. Mit solche Avancen hatte sie bisher noch nie umgehen müssen. Sie warf ihrer Freundin einem kurzen Blick zu, die aufmunternd nickte. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm auch die Blonde den ihr gebotenen Arm, und beide Paare betraten den Club.

Nosedive und Grin standen noch draußen und der Jüngere hatte das Gefühl, seine Beine bestünden aus Gummi. Dann spürte er eine beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich um.

"Lass uns auch reingehen", sagte Grin.

…

Da der Abend noch jung war, war der Club erst sporadisch gefüllt. Die meisten Leute standen an den diversen Theken und Stehtischen, tranken und lachten, und vereinzelt tanzte auch schon der ein oder andere in der Mitte des riesigen Raumes, der die Tanzfläche darstellte zu den wummernden Bässen von aktuell beliebten Liedern.

Wildwing führte Mallory an einen leeren Stehtisch und fragte sie, was sie trinken wolle. "Überrasch mich!" forderte sie ihn auf und Wildwing ging lächelnd zu einer der Theken.

Er bestellte und während er auf die Getränke wartete, betrachtete er Mallory, die sich umsah und sich leicht zum Takt der Musik bewegte. _Sie ist wirklich atemberaubend schön heute Abend_ , dachte er und fühlte seinen Puls erneut ansteigen.  
Er war so erstarrt gewesen bei ihrem Anblick, dass er einige Sekunden den Atem angehalten hatte. Er würde sich keinesfalls zurückhalten können sie einfach an sich zu ziehen, wenn er seine Nerven nicht schnell wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. Er atmete tief durch.

"Heute Abend ist deine Chance, nutze sie!" sagte er sich selbst und nahm die Getränke entgegen, die der Barkeeper ihm reichte. Er bezahlte und mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug ging er zurück an ihren Tisch.

"Hier für dich."

Sie betrachtete das Longdrinkglas, dessen Inhalt vom Boden zum Rand von blau über gelb zu rot wechselte. Interessiert probierte sie einen Schluck. Er war süß und hatte ein exotisches Aroma.

"Der ist köstlich. Was ist das?"

"Ein Rainbow. Freut mich, dass er dir schmeckt." Er hob sein Glas. "Auf diesen Abend mit der schönsten Frau in Kalifornien!"

Mallory schaute ihn an und spürte wieder das Blut in ihre Wangen schießen. Sie lächelte und erhob ihr eigenes Glas. Sie tranken und Wildwing verzog das Gesicht. Sie fragte belustigt: "Schmeckt er nicht?"

Er schaute skeptisch sein Getränk an, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und antwortete zögernd: "Schmeckt... speziell. Ich kannte den Cocktail nicht und hab ihn eigentlich nur wegen des Namens bestellt."

Sie betrachtete die dicke, gelbe Flüssigkeit in dem mit Zuckerrand dekorierten Martiniglas. "Wie heißt er denn?"

"...Fluffy Duck!"

Sie sahen sich an - und beide fingen an zu lachen.

...

Tanya war unschlüssig was sie denken sollte. Einerseits gefiel ihr eine 'andere Tanya' zu sein und genoss es als Frau und nicht als Teamkollegin wahrgenommen zu werden. Aber andererseits wusste sie einfach nicht mit Flirtversuchen umzugehen. Mitunter fühlte sie sich, als würden alle sie anstarren, obwohl ihr klar war, dass sie sich das nur einbildete. Zugegeben, natürlich starrten einige Besucher, aber nur, weil das bekannte Profi-Eishockeyteam in einem Club ein seltener Anblick war.  
Duke hatte sich bisher von seiner charmantesten Seite gezeigt, sie komplimentiert, ihr Getränke gebracht und sich alle Mühe gegeben sie zu unterhalten. Und obwohl sie glaubte, dass sie sich pickiert hätte fühlen müssen, ob seinem veränderten Verhalten nur auf Grund ihrer optischen Metamorphose... sie war und blieb geschmeichelt.

Gerade verglich er ihr Haar mit dem weichen Glanz eines Sonnenstrahls, was ihr, so überschwänglich Duke auch klingen mochte, ein heiteres Lachen entlockte. Duke lächelte ebenfalls und nippte an seinem Whisky Sour.

"Also, meine Süße, ich muss schon sagen, da habt ihr uns wirklich wie liebeskranke Tölpel dastehen lassen. Ach, was seid ihr beiden doch für grausame Schönheiten." Schelmisch zwinkerte er ihr zu. "Sogar der gute Grin hat Bauklötze gestaunt. Ich befürchte seine innere Ruhe war da eher ein innerer Aufruhr." Beide lachten.

"Jaja, Mallory hat euch ganz schön den Kopf verdreht."

Sofort streckte Duke seine Hand über den Tisch aus und legte sie sacht auf Tanyas. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Aber doch nicht nur Mallory..."

Schnell drehte sie den Kopf weg. Ihr Herzschlag hatte doch tatsächlich einen Moment ausgesetzt. Sie schaute durch den Raum, um nicht mehr in Dukes warme, dunkle Augen zu blicken. Ihr Herz brauchte einen Moment Erholung.

Sie entdeckte Mallory und Wildwing und beobachtete sie eine Weile. Dann hörte sie Duke sagen: "Die beiden sehen gut zusammen aus, nicht wahr?"

Tanya sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Ja, sie sind ein hübsches Paar." Sie legte Überzeugung in ihre Stimme. Als sie Dukes leises Lachen hörte, sah sie ihn überrascht an. Er schmunzelte.

"Ich weiß, dass sie uns nur auf den Arm nehmen wollen. Oder vielleicht besser 'wollten'." Er drehte den Kopf wieder in die Richtung der beiden. "Es sieht nämlich ganz offensichtlich so aus, als könnte sich dieser Scherz in die Wahrheit verwandeln."

Tanya schaute ebenfalls wieder zu dem Paar. Wildwings Augen sprachen Bände und Mallory fühlte sich sichtlich wohl.

"Du hast recht", bestätigte sie ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Doch nach ein paar Momenten des Schweigens, sagte Duke: "Aber ich mache mir Sorgen."

Fragend schaute Tanya ihn an.

"Um ihn." Und mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung deutete er zu einem Tisch ganz in ihrer Nähe.

...

Nosedive stand allein an einem Stehtisch und beobachtete seinen Bruder und die schöne Rothaarige. Sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben, zu Tanzen und zu Flirten, waren in weite Ferne gerückt. Stattdessen blieb er am Rand und hatte bereits zwei Cocktails ausgetrunken. Sein dritter stand vor ihm.  
Er hatte nur Augen für Mallory, wie sie da stand, wie sie an ihrem Getränk nippte, wie sie lachte. Erneut meinte er ihren warmen Atem an seinem Ohr zu spüren, ihre raunende Stimme zu hören. "... _Dive_!"

Er zuckte zusammen wie schon zuvor. Mallory hatte ihn noch nie bei seinem Spitznamen genannt, immer nur Nosedive. Das war ihm in dem Moment klar geworden, als er es zum ersten Mal aus ihrem Schnabel gehört hatte. Er sah wieder ihre Augen vor sich, wie diese strahlend diopsid-grünen Augen in seine geblickt hatten... Er schüttelte sich. Das ging nicht! Es war unmöglich. Sie war mit seinem Bruder zusammen. Und selbst wenn dies gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht der Fall war, konnte er doch sehen, wie Wildwing sie ansah. Und er konnte auch sehen, wie sie ihn anlächelte.

Und ohne es selbst recht zu merken, stieg langsam, sehr langsam glühende Eifersucht in ihm auf.

* * *

 **Aww, wie ich es auch drehe und wende, ich bin manchmal ein echtes "Mädchen". (Hä? Was auch sonst? XD) Ich konnte mir einfach nicht verkneifen ein Viertel des Kapitels auf Kleidungsbeschreibungen zu verwenden (Adjektiv-Inferno!). XD**

 **Seht mir das bitte nach, falls es nervig zu lesen war, aber ich habe mich so reingesteigert mir "Ausgeh-Outfits" zu überlegen, dass ich nicht anders konnte. x3**

 **Wer sich übrigens (wie ich zuerst) gefragt hat: "Wie sollen die Entenfüße der Mädels bitte in 'normale' Highheels passen?" - Dem hilft Folge 14 "Der Trophäenjäger" ab Minute 9 weiter. :o) Danke 'Guest', für den Hinweis!**

 **Oje, selbst im Kommentar rede ich nur über Klamotten. :P**

 **Arme Tanya! Ich hab Duke ganz schön auf sie losgelassen. Das war eigentlich gar nicht geplant. Der alte Casanova hat sich da irgendwie selbstständig gemacht, haha. *herzklopfen***

 **Erneut 100 Mal Danke an Cindy und 'Guest', für die netten Kommentare. :-***

 **Ich hatte unglaublich viel Spaß dieses Kapitel zu schreiben! Was haltet ihr davon? :D (Viele Smilies heute *lacht*)**

 **Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!**

* * *

Beta-Reader: Tojatic (Und nein, Duke flirtet **nicht** schamlos mit Nosedive, mein Lieber! XD)


	5. Clashing

Langsam aber sicher füllte sich der Club. Inzwischen waren die meisten Tische belegt, und die Tanzfläche gut gefüllt. Ein DJ hatte seinen Dienst angetreten und veredelte die gespielten Lieder mit diversen Mischungen, Blenden und Bässen. Die Musik wurde zusehends 'tanzbarer'.

Im wechselnden Licht der ansonsten recht dunklen Halle standen Wildwing und Mallory noch immer zusammen und unterhielten sich. Sie waren näher zusammen gerückt, um bei dem gestiegenen Lärmpegel der Menge und der Musik nicht schreien zu müssen. Der große, gutgebaute Erpel lehnte sich des öfteren seiner hübschen Begleiterin entgegen und antwortete ihr in ihr Ohr. Beide lachten häufig.

Nicht allzu weit entfernt lehnte ein junger, blonder Erpel an der Wand der Halle, ein großen Glas in der Hand und starrte düster zu dem Paar. Seine Stimmung stand seinem Blick in nichts nach.

Er leerte mit einem langen Schluck sein Glas, stellte es scheppernd auf den nächstgelegenen Tisch und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Theke, um sich ein weiteres Getränk zu kaufen, als eine junge, attraktive Frau in hautenger, glänzender, schwarzer Hose und einem den Rücken frei lassenden Oberteil ihn am Arm antippte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und betrachtete sie. Sie war attraktiv und flirtete eindeutig mit ihm. Sie warf mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung ihr samtig braunes Haar in den Nacken und sagte lächelnd etwas, was er aber nicht verstand. Kurz überlegte er, sich einfach wieder der Theke zuzuwenden, aber als er an ihr vorbei seine rothaarige Teamkollegin erneut auflachen sah, entschied er sich anders. Er lächelte die Brünette auffordernd an und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, und hielt ihr sein Ohr hin.

…

Auch Tanya und Duke standen noch immer an ihrem Tisch. Gerade wurde ein Stück mit mäßigerem Beat gespielt, dass, mit sich häufig wiederholenden Textpassagen, von der Anziehung des Sängers zu einer schönen Frau handelte, als Tanya von ihrer angeblichen Unfähigkeit zu tanzen berichtete.

"Ich beneide Leute, die sich so gehen lassen können. Ich kann nicht mal den Ententanz." Sie lachte über ihren schlechten Witz und Duke sah sie durchdringend an.

"Aber liebste Tanya. Jemand der sich so geschickt auf dem Eis bewegt, dem liegt das Tanzen im Blut, glaub mir. Du musst einfach locker bleiben. Schließe deine Augen!" Er trat näher an sie heran und sie blickte zweifelnd. "Lass die Musik dich völlig ausfüllen." Er stand nun dicht hinter ihr. "Ignorier die anderen. Blende alles aus, außer den Klang des Liedes." Sanft legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie zuckte kaum merkbar zusammen, entspannte sich aber dann und schloss die Augen.

"Spürst du, wie alles verschwindet und nur noch die Musik dich durchströmt? In deine Schultern, in deine Beine, in deine Hüften..." Ganz langsam und unaufdringlich glitten seine Hände von ihren Schultern herab ihre Arme entlang. Sie überlief eine Gänsehaut, doch lies sie ihre Augen geschlossen und atmete tief ein.

"Bewege dich einfach zum Takt, lass die Musik dich leiten." Sachte, fast ohne sie wirklich zu berühren, legte er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. Wie ein Puppenspieler wiegte er sie sanft ohne Druck auszuüben. "Spürst du es?" Er war mit seinem Schnabel nun ganz nah an ihrem Ohr und flüsterte rau. "Wie alles eins wird?"

Tanya lies Duke gewähren. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und lies sich von ihm führen. Sein Körper war warm an ihrem Rücken und seine Stimme hatte einen wohligen Klang. Ihr entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer, der sie selbst überraschte.

Duke lachte sehr leise in ihren Nacken.

Mit hoch rotem Kopf trat sie einen kleinen Schritt von ihm weg und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er legte seine Hand an seine Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch leise lachend. Etwas verletzt sah sie ihn an. Als er es bemerkte, lächelte er entschuldigend.

"Hier stehe ich und flirte und lasse mich, ohne es zu merken, selbst verführen", sagte er leise. Er lachte erneut, nahm dann ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft.

"Bitte entschuldige. Du bewegst dich hinreißend, meine Liebe." Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl hinter all den Sprüchen und charmanten Schmeicheleien versteckte sich ein wirklich tieffühlender, aufrichtiger und verletzlicher Erpel. Und wie sie so dastand und ihn ansah, wagte sie nicht, sich zu bewegend, wohl wissend, dass ihre Hand immer noch in seiner lag. Einen Augenblick wirkte er unentschlossen und sie hielt ihren Atem an. Er setzte an etwas zu sagen...

"Hallo, ihr beiden."

Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück und drehte sich um. "Hallo, Grin. Und, wie gefällt es dir hier?"

"Es ist schön unter so vielen fröhlichen jungen Leuten zu sein. Trotz der Lautstärke ist dieser Ort recht friedlich." Er schaute Duke an und bemerkte seinen unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. "Entschuldigt, ich habe euch gestört."

Bevor Duke auch nur zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, antwortete Tanya: "Aber nein, gar nicht. Wir wollten uns gerade etwas zu trinken holen. Nicht wahr, Duke?"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf Grins mächtigen Unterarm und führte ihn Richtung Theke. Duke ging ihnen nach einem kurzen Moment seufzend hinterher.

…

Wildwing hatte sich ein Herz gefasst. Wahrscheinlich war sein Tatendrang nicht allein seinem Mut zu verdanken, sondern auch zu einem Teil den Cocktails. Jedenfalls war der Abend bisher gut verlaufen und er und Mallory verstanden sich großartig.

Er sah sie an und lächelte. "Was meinst du, sollen wir tanzen?"

Mallory zögerte nicht mit ihrer Antwort. "Aber natürlich, ich dachte schon du fragst mich nie!"

Das überraschte beide. Wildwing, weil er innerlich für eine abschlägige Antwort gerüstet gewesen war und Mallory, weil sie die Antwort ohne nachzudenken gegeben hatte. Nicht, dass sie es bereute, aber der Alkohol schien auch bei ihr seine Wirkung zu zeigen. Mit einem Schulterzucken ließ sie ihre Verwunderung hinter sich und nahm Wildwing bei der Hand.

"Na dann mal los!" sagte sie fröhlich und zog ihn Richtung Tanzfläche.

Wildwing lief ein Schauer über den Körper, der von seinen Fingern ausging. Er betrachtete Mallorys Rücken, während sie Ihnen einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Schön, jung, witzig, stark, selbstständig, fröhlich. Sie war einfach perfekt. Und es war seine Hand die in ihrer lag. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

Ohne Zögern zog sie ihn weiter in die Mitte der tanzenden Menge. Dann blieb sie stehen, drehte sich um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er lächelte zu ihr herab. Sie schwang geschmeidig ihre Hüften zum Rhythmus der Musik und nahm langsam ihre Arme über ihren Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen und lies sich gehen. Wildwing bewegte sich nicht, unfähig seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, wie sie ihren Körper sachte und sinnlich bewegte. Er war plötzlich hin und her gerissen. Etwas in ihm, etwas Warnendes, sagte, er solle sich sofort umdrehen und gehen. Zurück an den Tisch, weg von ihr, dieser sinnlichen Frau direkt vor ihm, der er nicht länger zu widerstehen vermochte. Und vielleicht hätte er es eine Stunde zuvor noch getan. Doch nun gab er der anderen Stimme nach. Die, die seit dem Morgen an dem sie seinen Pullover getragen hatte, immer penetranter geworden war und nun in seinem Kopf schrie.

Er trat ganz nah an sie heran und legte seine starken Hände fest um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran. Sie öffnete überrascht die Augen und er schaute sie durchdringend an. Sein ganzer Körper schien ein einziger Nerv zu sein, kribbelnd von der Anspannung des Augenblicks. Einen Herzschlag lang bewegte sie sich nicht und er konnte nicht erahnen, was sie dachte…

Dann lächelte sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Das Rauschen in Wildwings Ohren übertönte fast die wabernde Musik während sie sich ansahen. Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich, als Einheit, ihre Körper in der dichten Menge aneinander gepresst. Er hatte den Eindruck Mallory errötete aber er war sich nicht sicher, schaute sie ihm doch ohne Scheu und selbstbewusst in die Augen. Eine seiner Hände legte sich ohne bewusste Steuerung auf ihren unteren Rücken und die andere wanderte verdächtig nahe an ihren Po, doch sie wehrte sich nicht, schlang nun ihre Hände etwas fester um seinen Hals. Ihre Schnäbel waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und das Atmen fiel Wildwing schwer. Näher, immer näher kamen sie sich, bis…

"Hey!"

Wildwing hielt Mallory fest, um sie nicht umzuwerfen und drehte sich wütend um, um zu sehen wer ihn angerempelt hatte. Vor ihm stand eine brünette, kleine Frau, die sich gegen jemanden lehnte und in sichtlicher Verzückung Wildwings Ausruf gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Unter ihrem Shirt, dass am Rücken offen zu sein schien, bewegte sich etwas, und es dauerte kurz, bis Wildwing begriff, dass sich Hände darunter betätigten, die nicht ihre eigenen waren. Und dann erkannte er wer so emsig forschend hinter der jungen Frau stand.

"Nosedive?!"

…

Duke stand immer noch etwas verstimmt an der Theke. Tanya und Grin unterhielten sich neben ihm, während sie auf ihre Getränke warteten. Er hatte seinen zweiten Whisky Sour bereits.

Im Grunde war er sich nicht sicher, ob er lieber froh sein sollte, dass Grin Tanyas und sein tête-à-tête gestört hatte. Wer wusste zu was er sich hätte im nächsten Moment hinreißen lassen. Denn das konnte nicht gut gehen. Das versuchte er sich zumindest einzureden. Er betrachtete Tanya, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Sie war wirklich ausgesprochen schön. Und nicht nur ihre äußerst kurvige Figur, die unter ihrer sonstigen Kleidung nicht so vorteilhaft zum Vorschein kam, sondern ihre ganze Art. Sie war intelligent und schlagfertig - das war ihm schon lange klar - aber neu für ihn war, dass sie auch witzig und süß und äußerst weiblich sein konnte. Ihr Lächeln an diesem Abend schien ihm völlig neu, und er konnte nicht sagen, ob er es nur vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, oder ob Tanya heute Abend eine andere war. Eine schüchterne und gleichzeitig gelöstere Frau.

Er wand seinen Blick ab und schaute in die Menge. Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Theke und bemerkte nicht, dass Tanya ihn aus den Augenwinkeln ansah. Gerade sagte Grin lächelnd: "…die Meisten wollten Autogramme aber einige Leute haben mich auch für einen Türsteher gehalten."

Tanya lachte. "Na das kann Duke wohl nicht passieren, was Duke?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Gebannt starrte dieser nun auf die Tanzfläche und hatte ihr offensichtlich nicht zugehört. Verwundert suchte sie den Grund für seinen angespannten Blick. Und entdeckte dann erschrocken, was Dukes Aufmerksamkeit so eingenommen hatte.

…

Mallory hörte Wildwing den Namen seines Bruders rufen. Sie schaute an ihm vorbei und sah entsetzt, was der große Erpel vor ihr bemerkt hatte. Der Blonde stand da, in Mitten der Menge und begrapschte eine junge Frau, die sich offenbar nicht von Dingen wie Schamgefühl beeinträchtigen ließ. Sie lehnte sich an den Blonden und genoss ganz ohne Zweifel ihre Situation. Sein Gesicht hatte er in ihre Halsbeuge vergraben und was seine Zunge dort anstellte, wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. Fassungslos starrte sie die beiden an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie war geschockt. Dann hörte sie Wildwing mehr zischen als sagen: "Was meinst du eigentlich was du hier machst?"

Nosedive hob nur halb den Kopf und nuschelte etwas Unverständliches ins zerzauste Haar der Brünetten. Die Frau lachte auf. Wildwing hatte offensichtlich Mühe sich zusammen zu reißen. "Bist du etwa betrunken?" Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte. Während der ganzen Zeit hatten seine Hände nicht aufgehört unter dem dünnen Stoff den Rumpf der schwankenden jungen Frau zu betasten. Gerade stöhnte sie leicht.

Nun reichte es Wildwing. Grob riss er die Hände seines jüngeren Bruders von der Frau und baute sich, ein Handgelenk immer noch fest umschlossen, vor ihm auf. Laut sagte er: "Wie kannst du dich so peinlich aufführen? Ich schäme mich für dich!"

Nosedive funkelte seinen Bruder zornig an und riss sein Handgelenk frei. Auch er schrie nun fast. "Ach, du darfst dich hier also amüsieren aber ich nicht?!" Sein Blick ging wütend zu Mallory und er zeigte abrupt mit dem Finger auf sie. Wieder an Wildwing gewandt fauchte er: "Und was ist mit dir? Lachst dir Mallory an, flirtest den ganzen Abend ungeniert, grabbelst sie in aller Öffentlichkeit an! Ist das besser?!" Besagte lief augenblicklich dunkelrot an. Sie wollte etwas sagen doch sie bekam kein Wort heraus.

"Hüte deine Zunge! Noch ein Wort..."

Auch Nosedive hatte sich nun zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet. "Was dann?!"

Wildwing holte aus. Mallory entfuhr ein erschrockenes "Nein!" und wollte nach seinem ausgestreckten Arm greifen, doch blitzschnell war etwas Graues zwischen die beiden Brüder getreten und hielt Wildwings Arm sanft auf.

"Ich glaube, das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort." Duke schaute Wildwing fest an. "Und vor allem nicht der richtige 'Umgangston'!"

Wildwings Augen weiteten sich geschockt. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, taumelte fast, und drehte sich um. Er sah zu Mallory, die immer noch dastand, einen Arm ausgestreckt und verzog sein Gesicht als litt er Schmerzen. Sie hörte nur leise "Es tut mir leid", als er an ihr vorbei in Richtung Ausgang ging. Mallory schaute zu Duke, welcher nickte, und lief dann Wildwing hinterher.

Duke seufzte tief. Seine Vorahnung hatte sich bewahrheitet, wie befürchtet. Er drehte sich zu Nosedive um, der starr vor sich schaute.

"Ich glaube, wir beide sollten mal in Ruhe reden!"

* * *

 **Endlich geschafft! :-)**

 **Dieses Kapitel hat es mir wirklich schwer gemacht (schon wieder? XD). Eine lange Schreibblockade, die ich erst nach einem feuchtfröhlichen Jungesellinnenabschied am Wochenende überwinden konnte. Da konnte ich auch noch ein paar gute Ideen mitnehmen. Gekostet hat mich das allerdings einen Fingernagel! :'-(  
Man hat wirklich verdammt viele Nerven im Nagelbett und das 10-Finger-Schreiben nach über zehn Jahren abzustellen ist nicht so leicht. *kreisch* Aber zum Glück wächst ja alles nach. XD**

 **Hm, der arme Wildwing. Es tut mir in der Seele weh, ihm das anzutun, denn ich mag ihn wirklich, aber es musste sein. *schnüff***

 **Und der liebe Duke hat schon wieder ungeplante Bahnen betreten. Man kann ihn wirklich nicht einen Augenblick allein lassen. Man schreibt so fröhlich vor sich hin, denkt an nichts Böses und plötzlich -ZACK!- Süßholzraspel überall! *kopfschüttel* Aber ich mag den alten Schwerenöter, wenn er so ist. X3  
Bin selbst sehr gespannt, wohin er mich (nicht andersrum!) führt. XD**

 **Vielen lieben Dank wieder an Cindy und 'Guest' für eure treuen Kommentare und auch an Mutzel für das nette Kompliment und das Fav! *HerzcheninAugenhat***

 **Ich hoffe ihr habt weiter Spaß. Das nächste Kapitel wird weniger dramatisch und mehr reflektierend. (Aha? o.O)**

 **Danke fürs lesen!**

* * *

Beta-Reader: Tojatic \- Danke für deine Unterstützung, auch wenn du Wildwing nun leider hasst! ^^"


	6. Deliberating

**So, weil ihr alle artig wart, und gespannt so lange auf das letzte Kapitel warten musstet (ach, Illusionen sind was herrliches!), ist hier als kleiner Bonus ein weiteres Kapitel zum Preis von einem! ("Ich glaub, ich brauch einen der mich zurück holt!" XD)**

* * *

Tanya sah nur noch, wie Duke plötzlich loslief. Das Bild, das sie gerade noch gesehen hatte, wurde von der sich ständig bewegenden Menge nun verdeckt. Waren das Nosedive und Wildwing gewesen? Und hatten sie sich wirklich so feindselig gegenüber gestanden? Sie war verwirrt und verunsichert. Gerade als sie auch in die Richtung gehen wollte, in die Duke verschwunden war, kam Wildwing aus der Menge. Seine Gesichtsausdruck war gequält und er stürmte an ihnen vorbei ohne sie zu bemerken.

"Wildwing?"

Grin legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und als sie zu ihm aufsah, zeigte er zur Tanzfläche. Mit besorgtem Gesicht kam Mallory auf sie zu.

"Habt ihr Wildwing gesehen?"

"Er ist gerade zum Ausgang gelaufen. Mallory, was ist denn nur passiert?" Tanya nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin, als diese die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Sie wirkte durcheinander.

"Ich weiß nicht genau. Nosedive hat irgendeine Schlampe angegrapscht und Wildwing wurde wütend und... Tanya, ich glaube er hätte beinahe seinen Bruder geschlagen!"

Tanya und Grin sahen sie ungläubig an.

"Ich muss ihm hinterher.."

Doch Grin trat vor sie und lächelte. "Bleib du bei Tanya, ich gehe ihm nach. Wahrscheinlich möchte er von allen Personen auf diesem Planeten _dich_ im Moment am wenigsten sehen." Er legte ihr aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, doch dann verstand sie. Sie nickte stumm und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Grin Richtung Ausgang.

Tanya und Mallory setzten sich auf zwei Barhocker und die Blonde bestellte ohne zu fragen zwei trockene Martini.

"Nun beruhige dich erst mal und erzähl mir in Ruhe was passiert ist."

...

Das Rauchen war im Club selbst untersagt. Doch um der sehr verbreiteten, wenn auch schlechten Angewohnheit vieler Besucher einen Platz einzuräumen, wurde die Notfalltür, die in eine kleine Seitenstraße führte, nicht verschlossen und war mit einem im Grunde etwas zynischen Aufkleber mit der Aufschrift "Smokers Lounge" versehen worden. Hier standen einige Gäste in kleinen Gruppen und unterhielten sich angeregt, während sie rauchten.

Ein gutes Stück von den meisten entfernt, stand Duke lässig an die Wand gelehnt und schaute hin und wieder zu den anderen Gästen. Er seufzte.

Schon am Mittag hatte er dieses unbestimmte Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas in Luft lag, eine Spannung, noch kaum zu spüren aber unverkennbar da. Er hatte inständig gehofft, dass er sich irrte, dass zumindest nicht heute Abend diese Spannung zum Ausbruch kommen würde, aber Murphy(*) hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Von der Theke aus hatte er beobachten können, wie Nosedive, selbst anscheinend schon ziemlich angetrunken, dieses junge, laszive Ding umgarnt hatte. Er war zu sehr Gentleman, um (richtiger weise) zu denken, dass im Grunde die Frau den jungen Erpel nach allen Regeln der Kunst versucht hatte zu verführen und nach allem was er gesehen hatte, sie keine 'Dame' war.

Das Ganze hätte im Grunde auch so weiterlaufen können – Fehler gehörten nunmal zum Jungsein und auch Nosedive hatte ein Recht auf eine solche Erfahrung. Besonders in der Situation in der er sich befand. Doch da Murphy nunmal immer zu den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten mitmischt, hatte er beobachten müssen, wie der Blonde und seine Eroberung sich immer weiter Wildwing und Mallory genähert hatten. Als ihm klar geworden war, was daraus resultieren konnte, hatte er Tanya und Grin stehen lassen und war so schnell er es bei dem Gedränge konnte zu den beiden Paaren geeilt – und war keine Sekunde zu spät gekommen.

Wildwing tat ihm ehrlich leid. Er war weder überrascht noch wütend über das Verhalten seines Teamcaptains. Derjenige, der unter der glücklicherweise letztendlich nicht eskalierten Situation leiden würde, war Wildwing.

Er würde es sich nur schwerlich verzeihen können, seinen geliebten kleinen Bruder um ein Haar geschlagen zu haben. Und es würde auch völlig egal sein, was Nosedive getan oder gesagt hatte.

Er drehte den Kopf. Nosedive saß neben Duke in der Hocke, mit seinem Rücken an die kalte Backsteinmauer gelehnt, die Arme locker auf seinen Knien aufliegend. Sein Blick ging ins Leere und er hatte nichts gesagt, seit Duke ihn hier herausgeführt hatte. Die Brünette hatten sie einfach irritiert stehen lassen. Das einzige, was Duke bisher gehört hatte, waren ein paar tiefe Seufzer. Er ließ den Jüngeren in Ruhe, um ihm Zeit zu geben seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Gerade seufzte dieser wieder schwer und schüttelte den Kopf.

Endlich murmelte der Blonde: "Was für ein Mist!"

Duke lächelte. "Na, da sagst du was."

Sie sahen sich an und Nosedive seufzte erneut. "Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen?" Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und ließ dann wieder resigniert den Arm sinken. "Armer Wildwing... ich muss mich unbedingt bei ihm entschuldigen."

Duke sah ihn eine Weile an und sein Lächeln wurde herzlicher. Nosedive war wirklich ein guter Junge. "Ich glaube kaum, dass er dir etwas nachträgt. Aber er wird sich das selbst nur schwer verzeihen können."

"Ich weiß..."

Sie schwiegen wieder.

Nach einer Weile fragte Duke in unbestimmten Ton: "Und was 'die andere Sache' betrifft..?"

Zum wiederholten Male seufzte der Blonde und ließ den Kopf hängen. "So ein Mist!"

"Das sagtest du bereits."

"Was soll ich auch sonst sagen?"

"Was du fühlst, zum Beispiel."

"Wenn ich das wüsste!"

"Ich denke, die Antwort ist recht einfach."

"Das denke ich nicht."

"Du bist in Mallory verliebt."

"Das denke ich nicht!"

Sie sahen sich an und Dukes Lächeln wurde breiter. Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

"...Vielleicht ja doch..."

"Auf jeden Fall, würde ich sagen."

"Du bist keine Hilfe!"

"Soll ich dich lieber wieder zu deiner Brünetten schicken?"

Nosedive grummelte vor sich hin und sein Nacken wurde rot. Duke lachte.

"Die war nicht mal sonderlich hübsch... oder intelligent, oder sonst was", murmelte der Jüngere.

"Nein, sie war einfach nur da."

Der Hockende starrte den Stehenden böse an, der abwehrend die Hände hob.

"Ich kann dich verstehen, nichts Schlimmes dabei. Aber sei froh, dass du sie nicht mit nach Hause genommen hast. Das wäre ein böses Erwachen geworden."

Dive dachte darüber nach und schüttelte sich dann. Duke nickte nachdrücklich.

"Aber zurück zu meiner Frage: Was nun?"

Wieder seufzte Nosedive und griff in eine seiner Brusttaschen und fummelte etwas heraus. Er öffnete das bereits zerknitterte halbleere Päckchen, nahm eine Zigarette heraus und steckte sie sich in den Schnabel. Duke schaute ihm ohne eine Miene zu verziehen zu. Nosedive wich seinen Blick aus und durchsuchte seine Taschen nach einem Feuerzeug.

"Halt mir jetzt bitte keine Moralpredigt. Daisy hat mir die Kippen zugesteckt. Keine Ahnung warum."

Duke drückte sich von der Wand ab und steckte eine Hand in seine Hosentasche. "Daisy ist wohl die offenherzige Dame, die deine Fingertechnik genießen durfte."

Nosedive wäre beinahe seitlich umgefallen und funkelte Duke nun an. "Danke für deine Wortwahl!"

"Na Recht dahin, wo Recht hin gehört! Sie schien ja ziemlich begeistert von deinen Fähigkeiten zu sein." Und mit einem breiten Grinsen zog er ein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche und zündete die Zigarette seines Gegenübers an. Dieser nahm einen tiefen Zug und bekam wässrige Augen beim Versuch das krampfhafte Husten zu unterdrücken. Leicht gequält stieß er hervor.

"Warum hat ein Nichtraucher eigentlich ein Feuerzeug dabei?"

Duke beugte sich herunter, nahm eine weitere Zigarette aus dem Päckchen in Nosedives Schoß und zündete sie sich an. Er inhalierte ebenfalls tief und blies entspannt den bläulichen Rauch wieder aus.

"Weil ein Gentleman auf alles vorbereitet ist. Regel Nummer Eins, Küken!"

Nosedive starrte ihn an und lachte dann. Er nahm einen weiteren, vorsichtigeren Zug auf den er schon nicht mehr so heftig reagierte. Es schmeckte herb und brannte bitter in seinem Hals aber gerade jetzt war es ihm angenehm.

Schweigend rauchten die beiden.

"Duke, was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

Der angesprochene nahm einen weiteren Zug und antwortete dann gedehnt: "Ich an deiner Stelle würde mit deinem Bruder reden. Und mit Mallory."

"Aber was soll ich denn sagen?"

Duke formte seinen Schnabel zu einem 'O' und blies einige Ringe aus. "Die Wahrheit."

Nosedive sah ihn ungläubig an. "Das kann ich nicht!"

"Und warum nicht?"

"Ich... Sie..."

"Du hast Angst."

"Red keinen Unsinn!"

"Ich an deiner Stelle hätte Angst."

Der Blonde sah den Grauen prüfend an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Möglichkeit abgelehnt zu werden ist immer beängstigend."

Er warf die Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus. Dann wand er sich Nosedive zu. "Aber glaub mir eines: das Risiko nicht einzugehen, weil man eine abschlägige Antwort befürchtet... ein solches Versäumnis bereut man wesentlich länger als ein gebrochenes Herz weh tut."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und der Jüngere wusste, dass Duke es völlig ernst meinte. Nosedive seufzte ein letztes Mal tief und warf auch seine Zigarette weg.

"Ich muss mir dringend neue Freunde suchen..."

...

Wildwing ging nicht, er rannte. Rannte weg, von dem was er getan hatte. Oder beinahe getan hatte. Wie konnte er nur die Hand gegen seinen Bruder erheben? Seinen süßen, kleinen Bruder, der immer, schon als Küken, zu ihm aufgeschaut hatte mit seinen großen, ehrlichen, blauen Kulleraugen.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und und sein Körper bebte. Wie hatte er sich nur können so gehen lassen? Brennender Zorn auf sich selbst stieg in ihm auf, übermannte ihn fast. Mit einem leisen Schrei schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand neben ihm.

"Dir selbst Schmerzen zuzufügen wird den Schmerz in deinem Inneren nicht lindern."

Wildwing schaute sich nicht um. Er wusste wer diese wohlgewählten Worte sprach. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und murmelte: "Ach Grin, wenn du wüsstest..."

"Ich weiß vielleicht nicht was vorgefallen ist, aber ich weiß wann ein Freund Hilfe braucht. Oder jemanden zum Reden." Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des weißen Erpels und führte ihn sanft zu einer nahegelegenen Bank. Sie setzten sich und schwiegen.

Eine Zeit lang hing Wildwing seinen Gedanken nach, dann brach es aus ihm heraus. "Ich habe meinen Bruder geschlagen! Ich habe Nosedive geschlagen. Ich habe..." Seine Worte wurden immer leiser und verloren sich schließlich.

"Soweit ich weiß, hast du das nicht getan."

"Aber ich wollte es! Und das ist mindestens genauso schlimm."

Grin schwieg eine Weile.

"Und was hat dich abgehalten?" fragte er dann.

Finster antwortete Wildwing: "Duke."

"Und was noch?"

Er sah den Großen fragend an. Dieser hielt seinen Blick ruhig geradeaus. Nach einer Weile antwortete Wildwing: "Nichts!"

"Das glaube ich nicht."

"Ich hätte ihn geschlagen! Hätte Duke mich nicht aufgehalten hätte ich ihn-"

"Hast du Duke geschlagen?"

Wieder schaute der Teamcaptain der Mighty Ducks seinen Verteidiger fragend an. "Nein aber-"

"Und warum nicht?"

"Weil er meinen Schlag aufgehalten hat."

"Und du meinst Duke hätte die Kraft dazu?"

Nun verstand Wildwing. Er starrte auf den Boden und dachte nach.

"Wut ist ein mächtiger Katalysator, aber es gibt einen noch viel stärkeren."

Wildwing sah erneut fragend zu Grin, der ihm nun lächelnd sein Gesicht zuwendete.

"Liebe", sagte er schlicht.

Liebe. Ja, er liebte seinen Bruder. Aus ganzem Herzen. Er war seine Familie. Langsam spürte er, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten und blinzelte einige Male. Grin legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich denke sicher, dass du den Kleinen nie geschlagen hättest. So sicher wie ich weiß, dass er dir nicht böse ist."

Wildwing schluckte schwer. Heiser entgegnete er: "Das hoffe ich."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du kennst deinen Bruder besser als wir. Gerade jetzt macht er sich sicherlich Sorgen um dich."

Wildwing nickte und in seinen Mundwinkeln formte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

Grin nickte zufrieden.

"Aber", sagte er dann "ihr solltet ab jetzt beide ehrlich sein. Zu einander... und euch selbst."

…

Tanya und Mallory saßen schweigend an der Bar und hingen jede ihren Gedanken nach. Die Rothaarige hatte ihrer Freundin berichtet was sich zugetragen hatte. Von ihrem Abend mit Wildwing. Von Nosedives Auftauchen. Von seinem Verhalten dem seltsamen Mädchen gegenüber. Von der Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Brüdern bis zu Dukes Intervention.

Tanya war aufgefallen mit welch ungewöhnlich herber Wortwahl die Jüngere Nosedives Eroberung, wollte man sie so bezeichnen, beschrieben hatte, aber hielt den Zeitpunkt für unangebracht an dieser Stelle weiter zu bohren.

Gerade trank Mallory ihren letzten Schluck Martini und Tanya gab dem Barkeeper mit einem Fingerzeig auf ihr eigenes leeres Glas das Zeichen aufzufüllen. Sie konnten es gebrauchen.

Sie schaute ihre Freundin an. "Was meinst du warum Nosedive in letzter Zeit so komisch ist?"

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Das klang wütend.

"Naja, vielleicht wegen eurem Scherz..."

"Warum sollte sich Nosedive bitte wegen so etwas betrinken und sich so ein... so ein billiges Flittchen anlachen und sie begrapschen?"

Tanya schaute sie lange an und meinte dann nur, mühsam ein Lächeln unterdrückend: "Ja, warum nur?"

Mallory fiel die Ironie glücklicherweise nicht auf. Sie schnappte sich, ohne auf das wundersame Auftauchen zu achten, ihren neuen Martini und trank einen großen Schluck.

Dann fragte sie plötzlich: "Wie war es eigentlich heute Abend mit Duke?"

Tanya schaute überrascht auf.

"Na, hat er dich nicht verführen können? Er kann ziemlich charmant sein, wenn er es darauf anlegt!"

Tanya versuchte ihre heißen Wangen durch einen kräftige Schluck zu verstecken. Mallory grinste. "Na, da will jemand offensichtlich nicht reden." Sie nuschelte kaum hörbar. "Komm schon Tan, erzähl's mir. Was hat der alte Casanova mit dir gemacht?"

Tanya hustete und schaute sich im Raum um, als hätte sie Mallory nicht gehört. Plötzlich reckte sie aufmerkend ihren Hals und schaute an Mallory vorbei. Diese drehte sich neugierig um. In noch einiger Entfernung kamen Duke und Nosedive auf sie zu, der eine beschwingt, der andere eher gehemmt. Duke zwinkerte Tanya zu, die ihn fragend ansah, doch er sagte nichts. Nosedive blieb unsicher vor beiden Frauen stehen ohne sie direkt anzusehen. Er zögerte und schluckte. Dann brachte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme hervor: "Mallory... ich würde gerne mit dir reden. Allein."

* * *

 _(*) Bezieht sich auf die Theorie von Edward A. Murphy (bekannt geworden unter " Murphys Gesetz"):  
"Whatever can go wrong will go wrong." - "Alles, was schiefgehen kann, wird auch schiefgehen."_ (Quelle: Wikipedia)

* * *

 **Hinweis: Bitte liebe Leute, fangt auf keinen Fall mit dem Rauchen an. Es ist ungesund und man kommt wirklich nur schwer davon los! Und auch vom übermäßigen Genuss alkoholischer Getränke muss ich natürlich abraten. Alles bitte immer in Maßen!**

 **An alle,** **die entsetzt sind, dass ich unsere beiden Streithähne habe Rauchen lassen: Tut mir leid, es wird nicht zur Gewohnheit werden! (Hoffentlich :P)**

 **Ohje, schon wieder armer Wildwing. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass der Gute nah am Wasser gebaut hat, aber nach so einer Aktion ist ein gutmütiger Kerl wie er sicherlich sehr mitgenommen. (T-T)**

 **Dafür, dass ich mir fest vorgenommen hatte, kein allzu großes Drama zu produzieren (schließlich läuft die Story nur unter 'Romance'), habe ich letztendlich doch ziemlich dick aufgetragen. Sorry. Manchmal führt einen die eigene Geschichte woanders hin. XP**

 **Was Nosedive Mallory wohl zu sagen hat? :3**

 **Vielen Dank fürs Lesen.**

* * *

Beta-Reader: Tojatic (Danke für dein Hilfe! Und nein, auch diesmal flirtet Duke nicht mit Dive, auch wenn du das so interpretierst! XD)


	7. Approaching

**Zusatz: Ein Bild von Nosedives und Mallorys 'Gespräch' findet ihr in meinem Account auf Deviantart.  
(MelloryUchiha. Deviantart. com - "Quarrel")**

* * *

Der Himmel über Anaheim war sternenklar und der Mond hatte in dieser Nacht seinen vollen Umfang fast erreicht. Der kühle Wind trieb keinerlei Wolken vor sich her und spielte stattdessen mit ein paar Blättern, die der baldige Herbst als Vorankündigung bereits eingefordert hatte.

An diesem noch jungen Samstag wandelten noch kaum Menschen durch die beleuchteten Straßen. Jedoch gingen zwei, die nicht als solche zu bezeichnen waren, stumm ihres Weges. Einer von beiden reckte hin und wieder seinen Schnabel zum Funkeln am Firmament.

"An was denkst du, Grin?" fragte sein jüngerer Begleiter.

"... An Zuhause."

"Vermisst du Puckworld auch?"

Grin sah Wildwing an. "Ich sprach nicht von Puckworld." Der Hüne lächelte wieder in die Sterne, während der Andere ihn irritiert ansah. Und nach einer Weile beantwortete Grin die stumme Frage. "Zuhause ist dort, wo das Herz wohnt. Und das ist da, wo meine Freunde sind." Ihre Blicke trafen sich. "Auch jetzt gerade gehen wir nach Hause, und das macht einen glücklich. Findest du nicht?"

Wildwing sah ihn mit großen Augen an und lachte dann herzlich. Er klopfte Grin freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. "Es ist schön zu wissen, dass auch du nicht viel verträgst..." Sein Lachen wurde leiser und Wildwing richtete seinen Blick ebenfalls gen Himmel.

"Aber ich weiß genau, was du meinst... Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort, zurück zu dem Ort, wo gerade vier weiteren Enten weilten.

...

"...Ich würde gerne mit dir reden. Allein."

Mallory betrachtete Nosedive eine Zeit lang. Dann richtete sie den Blick auf ihr Glas, rührte mit dem Olivenspieß in ihrem Martini, und meinte, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen: "Und über was genau möchtest du reden?" Ihre Stimme verriet nicht was sie dachte.

"Ich… naja…" Nosedive sah hilfesuchend zu Duke, der aber weiterhin stumm blieb. "Ich würde dir gerne etwas sagen… unter vier Augen."

Sie rührte noch ein wenig ihren Cocktail und seufzte dann letztendlich. In einem Zug trank sie ihr Glas aus und stellte es auf die Theke.

"Na dann mal los", sagte sie und stand leicht schwankend auf. Der Blonde zögerte einen kurzen Moment, drehte sich dann aber um und ging ihr voraus in Richtung der 'Smokers Lounge'.

Tanya und Duke sahen Nosedive und Mallory nach, wie sie zum Seitenausgang gingen.

"Na hoffentlich geht das gut", meinte Tanya und Duke erwiderte mit einem schiefen Lächeln: "Das müssen sie jetzt hinter sich bringen. Wird schon schief gehen." Aber er war selbst nicht ganz so sicher, wie er sich bemühte zu klingen.

"Hm…" Tanya grübelte wieder. "Ich frage mich…"

Duke schaute sie von der Seite an aber sie sprach nicht weiter. Er drehte sich zur Theke, lehnte sich mit seinen Ellenbogen darauf und winkte den Barkeeper heran. "Zwei Black Feather." Der Barkeeper hörte einen kurzen Moment auf das Glas in seiner Hand zu polieren und schaute Duke an. Dieser nickte lächelnd und daraufhin machte sich der junge Mann ans Werk. Duke legte das Geld für die Drinks hin und drehte sich wieder zu Tanya.

"Zerbrich dir nicht deinen schönen Kopf. Zeig mir lieber noch einmal dein entzückendes Lächeln." Sanfte legte er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf sacht ihm zu. Sie errötete und sagte verlegen: "Du kannst jetzt aufhören damit, Duke." Sie lachte unsicher. "Der Abend hat mir wirklich viel Spaß gemacht und ich danke dir dafür, aber du musst dich nicht mehr als mein Begleiter ausgeben."

Duke nahm die beiden Getränke, die ihm der Theker gerade hinstellte und reichte Tanya eines der Martinigläser. Er schaute sie über die fast klare, goldbraune Flüssigkeit, in der ein Stück Zitronenschale schwamm, an.

"Eine grausame Schönheit bis zuletzt." Er lachte leise. "Offensichtlich war ich bisher nicht deutlich genug, wenn du immer noch annimmst, dass das hier ein Spiel für mich ist." Seine Augen bohrten sich immer tiefer in ihre und das Herz schlug Tanya bis zum Hals.

Mit rauer Stimme flüsterte Duke: "Ich spiele schon lange nicht mehr. Ganz im Gegenteil."

Er erhob sein Glas und näherte es langsam dem in ihrer erstarrten Hand. Ein leises Klirren erklang, als die beiden Gefäße leicht aneinander stießen und sehr leise murmelte Duke: " _Denk was du willst, ich bin's, du kannst mir sicher trauen. Und gleich Limander bin ich treu in meiner Pflicht._ "

Und wie ferngesteuert antwortete Tanya: " _Und ich gleich Helena, bis mich der Tod ersticht._ " (*)

Duke schaute zuerst überrascht und lächelte dann warm. Tanya löste sich aus ihrer Starre und trank verlegen und verwirrt einen Schluck. Duke steckte wirklich voller Überraschungen...

Dann riss sie überrascht die Augen auf. "Oh, der Cocktail ist… stark."

Duke lachte heiter. "Nach diesem Abend können wir das gebrauchen, meinst du nicht?" Und kaum hörbar, mehr zu sich selbst, setzte er nach: "Und gerade jetzt ganz besonders."

…

Nervös trat Nosedive von einem Bein aufs andere. Er hatte Mallory stumm nach draußen an die Stelle geführt, an der er zuvor schon mit Duke gestanden hatte. Der Rotschopf hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt, ihre Arme verschränkt, und sah ihn nun seit einer Weile erwartungsvoll an. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und konnte sich zu keinem ersten Satz entschließen. Wie fing man so etwas an? Innerlich verwünschte er Duke und seinen Vorschlag. Er rieb sich den Nacken und sah zu Mallory, die ihn immer noch direkt ansah. Gerade als er ein "Also.." herauswürgte, schossen ihm kühle Worte entgegen.

"Was sollte diese Aktion heute Abend?"

Der Blonde sah sie überrumpelt an.

"Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?"

"Ich.. was?"

"Ach, hast du das schon vergessen? Bist du wirklich so betrunken?" Sie hatte noch nicht realisiert, dass sich in ihre eigene Aussprache bereits ein leichtes Lallen gemischt hatte. Ohne Nosedive Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen sprach sie weiter.

"Ziehst los, lässt dich volllaufen, und machst dann vor allen Leuten mit dieser… dieser Schlampe rum!" Ihre Stimme wurde nach und nach lauter.

"Wa-… Mallory!"

"Nein nein, ist doch super! Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir landesbekannte Profisportler sind. Wer sieht sich denn schon Eishockey an? Und man erkennt uns ja kaum in einer Menge, wir sind völlig anonym. Wer sollte denn auch auf uns achten? An uns ist schließlich nichts Auffälliges, bis auf den Umstand, dass wir verdammt noch mal KEINE MENSCHEN SIND!" Sie war nun außer sich. Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging mit leichtem Schwanken vor ihm auf und ab. Nosedive, unfähig sich zu bewegen, starrte sie nur an. Wie konnte das Gespräch nur so schief laufen. Und warum war sie so verdammt wütend auf ihn?

Ohne auf seine Reaktion zu achten sprach sie weiter und zog die Schultern hoch. "Aber hey, der Herr hatte ja offensichtlich Spaß, also egal. Was sollte es dich kümmern, dass du morgen schon die Titelseite eines Schmierblattes zieren könntest?" Sie blieb abrupt stehen und sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie sehr sich dein Bruder für dich schämen musste?"

Einen Moment lang war es totenstill in der Gasse. Die wenigen rauchenden Gäste, die noch zu Beginn ihres Gespräches in ihrer Nähe gestanden hatten, hatten sich nach und nach zurückgezogen.

Nosedives blaue Augen starrten ungläubig in Mallorys grüne. Dann verdunkelte sich seine Miene und er sagte in leisem, scharfem Ton: "Ach, darum geht es dir? Um Wildwing!" Er setzte an weiter zu sprechen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Wütend drehte er sich um und griff in seine Brusttasche.

"Natürlich geht es um Wildwing! Und um die Anderen! Das geht mit uns allen heim!"

Nosedive nahm sich eine Zigarette und entzündete sie mit Dukes Feuerzeug, welches der Ältere ihm gelassen hatte. Genervt sog er den Rauch ein. "Weißt du, ich glaube wir sollten das Gespräch besser hier beenden, meinst du nicht?"

"Nein, ich finde wir sollten es genau jetzt fortsetzten!... Sag mal, rauchst du?" Sie schaute ihn entsetzt an.

Er blickte halb über seine Schulter und fragte ausdruckslos: "Geht es dich was an?"

"Das glaub ich ja wohl nicht!"

Aufgebracht ging sie zu ihm und versuchte, nach der Zigarette zu greifen. Er reagierte automatisch und griff nach ihrem ausgestreckten rechten Handgelenk und hielt es fest. Mit zornigen Blicken standen sie sich gegenüber und starrten einander an. Keiner konnte ein Wort herausbringen. (Bild dieser Szene auf DA)

Nosedive erhöhte, ohne es zu merken, den Druck seines Griffes. Dieses feuerrote Haar, der leidenschaftlich wütende Blick, ihre brennenden tiefgrünen Augen... Warum nur? Warum nur war es so weit gekommen?

Ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden zog er an seiner Zigarette, behielt den Rauch einen Moment lang in seinen Lungen und blies ihn dann ganz langsam an Mallorys Gesicht vorbei. Das Brennen seiner Lunge und das Kratzen in seinem Hals nahm er nicht einmal wahr. Das einzige, was er in diesem Moment spürte, war Verwirrung und auf eine seltsame Art Leidenschaft.

Plötzlich kam sie seinem Gesicht näher und sagte leise, ohne die kleinste Miene zu verziehen, jedes Wort betonend: "Du tust mir weh!"

Augenblicklich ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt von ihr weg. Sie hielt sich das Handgelenk, ohne jedoch den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

Nosedive schmerzte es, sein ganzer Brustkorb brannte wie Feuer. Er drehte Mallory wieder den Rücken zu und atmete tief durch. Alles lief schief und steuerte ohne Halt auf ein Desaster zu. Er überlegte fieberhaft was er tun konnte, was er sagen konnte. Irgendetwas, das alles richtig stellen würde...

Doch er hörte sich schließlich selbst sagen, aus weiter Ferne, wie im Traum: "Ich denke, wir beide sind fertig miteinander."

...

Grin und Wildwing hatten gerade wieder den Club betreten und sahen sich nach ihren Teamkollegen um. Die Menschenmenge war schon sichtlich kleiner geworden, aber noch immer herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung im Hat-Trick Night Club. Am hinteren Ende der Halle an einer Theke erspähte Grin, der auf Grund seiner Größe ohne Probleme über die Menge hinweg sehen konnte, zwei ihrer Kameraden und deutete Wildwing die Richtung an.

Als sie sich dem Tisch näherten, sahen sie Duke sehr nah vor Tanya stehen, eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Die Blonde wirkte steinern und war völlig eingenommen von seinen Worten. Sie stützte sich verkrampft mit einer Hand auf ihren Barhocker.

Gerade als Wildwing überlegte, ob sie noch eine Weile warten sollten, hörte er Grin sagen: "Hi Leute. Wir sind wieder da."

Als hätte man die beiden an der Theke mit einem Eimer kaltem Wasser übergossen, zuckten sie zusammen und Duke sprang fast von Tanya weg, während diese sich augenblicklich mit dem Hocker zur Theke drehte und den hochroten Kopf senkte.

Wildwing kam mit einem Räuspern dazu und betrachtete die beiden. Duke starrte sie kurz an und Griff dann nach seinem Drink. Ohne zu zögern leerte er ihn mit einem Schluck.

"Entschuldigt. Wir haben euch gestört", wiederholte Grin die Worte, die er an diesem Abend schon einmal ihnen gegenüber benutzt hatte. Diesmal widersprach ihm niemand. Etwas verlegen ob der Situation fragte Wildwing: "Wisst ihr wo Mal und mein Bruder sind? Ich muss mit Dive reden."

Duke seufzte und drehte sich schließlich wieder den beiden Neuankömmlingen zu. Er schien kurz zu überlegen. "Nosedive wollte mit Mallory reden. Sie sind dort drüben, im 'Raucherbereich'." Er zeigte in die dementsprechende Richtung. Nach einer kurzen Pause ergänzte er: "Aber vielleicht solltest du noch warten."

Doch den letzten Satz hörte Wildwing schon nicht mehr. Er war bereits unterwegs zur 'Smokers Lounge'. Grin sah ihm hinterher und wand sich dann Tanya zu. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Tanya winkte nur mit einer kleinen Handbewegung ab und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Duke sah zu ihr und schüttelte dann mit einem Lächeln den Kopf.

"Mein lieber Grin, du hast das größte Herz - und das schlechteste Timing!" Er lachte und Grin sah ihn verwundert an.

...

Auch Nosedive hatte die Sterne bemerkt. Er stand mit dem Kopf im Nacken da und betrachtete die kleinen funkelnden Lichtpunkte an einem sonst schwarz wirkenden Himmel. Es schwindelte ihm. Er zog erneut an seiner Zigarette und der Schwindel wurde schlimmer. Aber was machte das schon? Er fühlte sich sowieso furchtbar. Der ganze Abend war völlig anders gelaufen, als geplant. Die Sache mit Daisy und seinem Bruder - wie dumm er sich Wildwing gegenüber verhalten hatte! Seinen Bruder so anzugehen. Und nun die Sache mit Mallory, dieser schönen, jungen starken Frau, zu der er - wie ihm erst an diesem Abend klar geworden war - Gefühle entwickelt hatte. Und anstatt ihr das zu sagen, hatte er ihr weh getan und sie von sich gestoßen. Wie sollte er morgen ihrer Wut begegnen? Und wie seinem Spiegelbild? Wäre er nur einfach nach Hause gegangen. Gerade jetzt hätte er sogar gern Daisy bei sich gehabt. Hauptsache er konnte irgendetwas gegen dieses quälend beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust tun.

Er betrachtete den Mond. Er strahlte eine kalte Schönheit aus, die ihn an jemanden erinnerte.

Seufzend zog er ein letztes Mal an der Zigarette und warf sie weg. Er wollte nur nach Hause und schlafen. Langsam drehte er sich zum Gehen um... und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Hast du fertig geraucht?"

Mallory stand immer noch da, ihr rechtes Handgelenk mit ihrer Linken umschlossen, den Blick auf Nosedive gerichtet. Ihre Stimme war ausdruckslos gewesen, doch in ihrem Gesicht lag ein schwacher Ausdruck von Schmerz.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun", murmelte Nosedive und senkte beschämt seinen Kopf.

"Dann sag gefälligst nie wieder so etwas."

Er hob ruckartig den Kopf. Was hatte sie gesagt? Wie meinte Sie das? Sie schauten sich in die Augen und keiner rührte sich.

"Mallory, ich... ich wollte nicht-" Nein, das war es nicht, was er ihr sagen musste. Er trat einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu und beide spannten sich unmerklich an.

"Mal, ich... ich habe mich in di-"

"Nosedive? Bist du hier?"

Beiden drehten sich abrupt in Richtung der Stimme, die von der Tür zum Club kam. Wildwing trat in die Gasse und schaute sie überrascht an. "Hey. Ist alles okay bei euch?"

Mallory nickte und lächelte ihn an. Dann bemerkte sie plötzlich, wie Nosedive hastig an ihr vorbei auf seinen Bruder zuging. Sofort überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl und wollte ihn aufhalten, doch er war schon bei dem Älteren und... umarmte ihn.

"Es tut mir echt leid, Wing. Ich hab mich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt!"

Wildwings Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Dann schloss auch er seine Arme um seinen Bruder. "Du Dummkopf", lachte er leise. " _Ich_ muss mich entschuldigen, nicht du."

"Es tut mir leid, Wing. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid!" wiederholte Nosedive leise und der Größere sah ihn verwundert an. Obwohl er keine Tränen sah, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein kleiner Bruder weinte.

* * *

 _(*) Aus William Shakespeares "Ein Sommernachtstraum"; Akt 5, Szene 1; Dialog zwischen 'Pyramus' und 'Thisbe'_

* * *

 **Und schon wieder einen Kampf erfolgreich bestritten (der Kampf mit dem Kapitel und dessen Ausgang!). Sehr schwerfällig dieses Mal. Es fällt mir offensichtlich schwer 'leicht' zu bleiben. :/ Aber es hat doch hoffentlich niemand angenommen, dass ich die Sache so schnell auflöse, haha. Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch eine zweite Kategorie hinzufügen, vielleicht 'Drama' oder 'Suspense'? XD**

 **Aber das Schlimmste haben wir erst mal hinter uns (hoffe ich). Wie gehen die drei jetzt mit dieser seltsamen Situation um? Und was, verflixt noch mal, war mit Duke und Tanya? (Der alte Casanova hat mir noch nichts verraten! XD)**

 **Hier noch ein paar Umarmungen für Mutzel, Cindy und Rocky704 (formerly known as 'Guest') für eure treuen Reviews. *ganzfestdrück***

 **Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!**

* * *

Beta-Reader: Tojatic (Tausend Dank, dass du stets meinen Wahnsinn aushälst! XD)


	8. Confessing

**Zusatz: Ein Bild von Mallory und Tanya findet ihr in meinem Account auf Deviantart.  
(MelloryUchiha. Deviantart. com - "Girlstalk")**

* * *

Phil Palmfeather, Manager der Mighty Ducks, betrat am frühen Samstagvormittag den Arrowhead Pond. Er war gut gelaunt und pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin. Dieser Werbeauftritt, den er tags zuvor abgemacht hatte, würde ein hübsches Sümmchen einbringen. Ein Werbeplakat, auf dem die Ducks für Unterwäsche posierten – Enten hin oder her, sie waren alle sportlich gebaut und beliebt bei Jung und Alt – das würde die Einnahmen nur so hageln lassen, war er sich sicher. Jetzt musste er nur noch das Team von dieser großartigen Idee überzeugen. Leider stellte es sich oft als sehr schwierig heraus ihnen klar zu machen, was für ausgezeichnete Geschäfte er für sie an Land zog. Wirklich, die Jungs und Mädels waren äußerst undankbar. Schließlich schuftete er für _sie_ so hart. Naja, zugegeben auch für einen kleinen eigenen Gewinn. Aber hey, das war Amerika!

Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und rief ein lautes: "Guten Morgen, Leute!"

Doch sein Ausruf blieb unerwidert. Es war niemand da. _Wo stecken die denn? Beim Training?_ Er ging zur Eishalle, doch auch dort waren die Ducks nirgends zu sehen. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Fast halb elf. Das war ja mal wieder typisch. Wenn man sie brauchte, waren sie wahrscheinlich mal wieder "die Welt retten". Nur, dass das kein Geld einbrachte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Manchmal bezweifele ich, dass sie wissen was sie an mir haben!"

Und damit ging er in sein Büro.

 _..._

Tanya lag auf ihrem Bett und schaute an die Decke. Sie hatte nicht lange schlafen können und fühlte sich schlapp. Die Gedanken an den vorherigen Abend hatte sie längere Zeit wach gehalten. Und auch jetzt noch dachte sie darüber nach, was passiert war.

Nachdem Wildwing mit Mallory und einem sehr erschöpft aussehenden Nosedive wieder zu Duke, Grin und ihr zurück gekehrt war, hatte man sich darauf geeinigt gemeinsam nach Hause zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin war kaum gesprochen worden und die Stimmung war insgesamt nicht gerade schlecht aber doch verhalten gewesen. Jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen zu haben. Nur Grin hatte hin und wieder philosophisch die sternenreiche Nacht bewundert, und alle hatten ihm geistesabwesend zugestimmt.

Nosedive war ein wenig hinter ihnen geblieben und hatte völlig erledigt ausgesehen. Von Mallorys Gesicht hingegen war nichts abzulesen gewesen. Sie hatte sich wortkarg aber natürlich verhalten. Tanya fragte sich im Stillen, was Nosedive und sie besprochen hatten?  
Das Einzige, was Tanya an Mallory aufgefallen war: Die Rothaarige hatte sich kontinuierlich ihr rechtes Handgelenk festgehalten. Ob sie sich verletzt hatte?  
Nur zu Duke hatte sie nicht einmal hingesehen. Stur hatte sie seinen Blick gemieden, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, ob er den ihren überhaupt gesucht hatte.

Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh durch ein leises Pochen an ihrer Tür unterbrochen. Sie richtete sich mit plötzlichem Herzklopfen auf und rief nach kurzem Zögern: "Herein?"

Die Tür öffnete sich mit leisem Zischen und Mallory trat ein. Sie sah müde aus und trug einen weiten Pyjama. "Guten Morgen Tan, hast du gut geschlafen?"

Mit einem knappen Seufzer entspannte sich Tanya wieder. Sie lächelte Mallory an. "Wenig. Und du?" Sie deutete auf einen Stuhl. Mallory setzte sich und antwortete schulterzuckend: "Auch nicht viel, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr liegen bleiben."

Tanya nickte verständnisvoll. Sie wartete. Ihre Freundin würde von sich aus zu sprechen beginnen. Sie erhob sich vom Bett, ging zu einem kleinen Kühlschrank, nahm zwei kleine Wasserflaschen heraus und warf Mallory eine zu, die ihr dankend zunickte und die Falsche aufdrehte. Sie trank einen Schluck und schaute sich in Tanyas Zimmer um.

Nach einer Weile sagte sie dann: "Seltsamer Abend gestern, oder?"

Tanya nickte zustimmend. "Das kann man wohl sagen." Sie betrachtete die Rothaarige die gedankenverloren auf ihre Flasche in der Hand schaute. Dann fragte sie: "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Mallory schaute Tanya an und überlegte kurz. Sie nickte. "Doch, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur irgendwie... durcheinander."

"Wegen Dive?", fragte Tanya zögernd. Mallory überlegte wieder. "Auch."

"Darf ich fragen, was er dir sagen wollte?"

Die Stürmerin lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und seufzte lang. "Weißt du, ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht."

Tanya blickte verwirrt.

"Ich habe ihn im Grunde nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Bevor ich es selbst wusste, habe ich ihm Vorwürfe gemacht und bin sogar laut geworden." Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Ich glaube, ich habe mich ziemlich daneben benommen. Auch wenn er angefangen hat."

"Das klingt... ein bisschen kindisch!"

Sie schauten sich an und lachten beide.

"Ja, da hast du recht." Mallory schüttelte wieder ihre noch verwuschelten Haare. "Und jetzt frage ich mich, was er mir eigentlich sagen wollte. Er war irgendwie... seltsam. Anders als sonst... Es ist schwer zu beschreiben."

Doch Tanya wusste was sie meinte. Auch sie hatte Nosedives Blicke und Verhalten gesehen. Doch Tanya hatte im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin eine Vermutung was dahinter steckte. Aber sie würde es lieber für sich behalten.

Unvermittelt fragte Mallory: "Und was war mit dir und Duke? Ihr wart ja letztendlich den ganzen Abend zusammen. Wie war's?"

Mallory schaute sie offen und neugierig an und Tanya senkte ihren Blick nun selbst auf ihre Wasserflasche. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte.

"Nun, äh... ich... ich weiß nicht..."

"Sag mal, Tan, wirst du etwa rot?" fragte Mallory überrascht und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl grinsend näher zum Bett. "Erzähl mir alles. Und keine Ausreden!"

Und Tanya wusste, dass es kein Entkommen gab.

...

Auch Duke hatte kaum schlafen können. Aber er war an lange Nächte gewohnt und machte nun einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Pond. Bisher war er auf noch kein anderes Teammitglied gestoßen, doch das wunderte ihn nicht weiter. Nur einmal hatte er kurz gemeint, die Stimme ihres Managers zu hören und hatte sich schnell in entgegengesetzte Richtung davon gemacht. Phil hatte zu fröhlich geklungen, als dass er ihm hatte begegnen wollen, denn er ahnte schon, dass eine seiner vom Team gefürchteten Werbeauftritte die Ursache war.

Nun war er im hintersten Bereich des großen Eishockeystadions angekommen, wo Tanya ein kleines Gewächshaus eingerichtet hatte, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste warum. Wenn ihm auch der Zweck unbekannt war – ob Tanya heimlich eine Leidenschaft für Gartenarbeit hegte? - wusste er die grüne Idylle durchaus zu schätzen. Besonders, wenn man nachdenken wollte.

Er betrat besagten Raum und stellte überrascht fest, dass er nicht der erste Besucher war.

"Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!", sagte er fröhlich.

Nosedive hob überrascht den Kopf. Er saß auf einem kleinen Schemel zwischen den üppigen Pflanzen und sah rundheraus grauenhaft aus. Sein blonder Schopf schien ungekämmt und wirr, er hatte Ringe unter den Augen und wirkte insgesamt, als hätte er kein Auge zu gemacht. In Anbetracht der Ereignisse am Vorabend hielt Duke das auch für wahrscheinlich.

"Oh, hallo Duke", antwortete der Jüngere träge. Er gab sich keine Mühe seine Frustration zu verbergen. Das sonst so energetische und fröhliche Nesthäkchen der Mighty Ducks wirkte durch und durch deprimiert.

Duke ging zu ihm und setzte sich halb auf einen Tisch, der mit diversen Topfpflanzen vollgestellt war, und über dem eine Wärmelampe hing. Er betrachtete Nosedive eine Weile und nachdem dieser nicht den Eindruck erweckte von sich aus zu reden, begann er selbst das Gespräch.

"Harte Nacht gehabt?"

Nosedive nickte nur.

"Jetzt kannst du aber froh sein, dass nicht eine gewisse Brünette bei dir im Bett liegt. Sich nach so einer Nacht morgens erst mal den Arm abbeißen zu wollen, ist wirklich kein guter Start."

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und rang sich, angesichts dieser Anspielung auf das Filmzitat aus "Coyote Ugly", zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln durch. "Wer weiß."

Duke grinste und beide schwiegen wieder eine Weile.

"Na, nimm es nicht so schwer, Kleiner. Das geht vorbei. Ein Korb ist kein Weltuntergang", meinte er während er aufstand, zu Nosedive ging und ihm aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Der Jüngere sah zu ihm auf.

"Sie hat mir keinen Korb gegeben."

Duke schaute ihn fragend an. "Hast du es ihr nicht gesagt?"

"Ich kam nicht dazu. Wildwing kam genau in dem Moment als ich..." Er brach ab und seufzte. "Zuerst hat sie mir den Kopf gewaschen."

Duke lächelte. Das passte zu Mallory. Er riss sich zusammen und sein Ton war wieder ernst als er fragte: "Das heißt, ihr habt euch gestritten?"

"Ja. Ziemlich derb sogar. Ich..." Er brach erneut ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Duke fing an langsam auf und ab zu gehen. Er überlegte. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Mallory ihm die Leviten gelesen hatte. Obwohl sie nur vier Jahre älter war als Nosedive, hatte sie ihn schon immer gemaßregelt. Das war wohl die strickte militärische Ausbildung, mutmaßte er. Doch er sah dem Sitzenden an, dass da noch etwas anderes gewesen war, was er bisher noch nicht erwähnt hatte. So behielt Duke seine Gedanken für sich und wartete.

Schließlich ergriff Nosedive wieder das Wort. "Eine Sache lässt mich aber nicht los... Als wir uns stritten, und ich ihr sagte, wir seien fertig miteinander", er ignorierte Dukes hochgezogene Augenbrauen, "da wurde sie still und meinte später, ich solle nie mehr so etwas zu ihr sagen. Sie sah... verletzt aus." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und noch bevor Duke etwas sagen konnte, sprach er hastig weiter. "Ich meine, ich könnte das auch völlig falsch interpretieren. Ich hatte sie sehr fest am Handgelenk gepackt und vielleicht habe ich ihr sogar weh getan aber wenn ich an ihren Blick denke und an ihre Stimme.. Obwohl sie eigentlich ganz ausdruckslos klang. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie sie das gemeint hat. Wahrscheinlich ist das alles auch nur Wunschdenken. Ich bin so verwirrt-"

"Wow, langsam, Dive!", unterbrach Duke seinen Redeschwall. "Du hast sie am Handgelenk gepackt? Und sie hat dir keine reingehauen? Egal. Sie sah also verletzt aus?"

Sein Gegenüber nickte und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Hm, und was hast du dann getan?"

"Ich wollte ihr sagen, was ich fühle und dann... kam Wildwing."

Duke nickte. Das war äußerst interessant. Vielleicht lagen die Dinge doch anders, als er anfänglich vermutet hatte. Er lächelte und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf.

"Nun, ich denke es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, woran du bist, Küken. Du musst beenden, was du gestern begonnen hast."

…

"Er hat _was_?"

Mallory sah Tanya mit weit aufgerissene Augen an. Diese wusste nicht mehr, wohin sie ihren Blick richten sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass ihre Wangen brannten wie Feuer. Mallory sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, eilte zum Bett und setzte sich neben Tanya. Ihre Augen funkelten.

"Er hat dich wirklich um ein Date gebeten?"

Tanya nickte verlegen. Mallory war nun Feuer und Flamme. "Na, der alte Casanova. Aber wie hätte er dir auch widerstehen können, so heiß wie du gestern aussahst!" Sie nickte inbrünstig ob ihrer eigenen Feststellung. Tanyas Röte wurde noch eine Nuance dunkler.

"Was hast du ihm geantwortet? Du hast doch angenommen, oder?"

Tanya musste mehrmals schlucken, bevor sie ihrer eigenen Stimme wieder traute. "Naja... Wing und Grin kamen und ich..."

"Du hast ihm noch nicht geantwortet?"

Tanya schüttelte ihren Kopf und ihre blonden Locken wackelten bei der Bewegung.

"Hm, aber du wirst doch zusagen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, Duke kann wirklich ein rechter Kindskopf sein, aber er ist schon in Ordnung. Vor allem ist er verantwortungsbewusst und zuverlässig." Tanya verzichtete darauf Mallory darauf hinzuweisen, dass diese ihren graugefiederten Teamkollegen einst für etwas ganz anderes gehalten hatte. "Und man kann ihm auch nicht absprechen, dass er gut aussieht."

Mallory nickte nachdrücklich und ergriff dann die Hände der Blonden und sah sie aufgeregt an. "Heute ist Samstag. Das ist perfekt! Bestimmt lädt er dich für heute Abend ein. Wir können wieder zusammen einkaufen gehen. Ach ich freue mich für dich!"

Da war sie wieder, Mallorys mädchenhafte Euphorie, die Tanya schon tags zuvor mitgerissen hatte. Sie war sich bis zu diesem Moment unsicher gewesen, ob sie Dukes Einladung wirklich annehmen sollte. Doch bevor sie bewusst zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, nickte sie bereits lächelnd und antwortete: "Danke!"

…

Wildwing trat aus der Dusche. Er fühlte sich erfrischt, wenn auch nicht ganz so fit wie sonst, auch wenn er verhältnismäßig gut geschlafen hatte. Er war sehr froh, dass sein Bruder nicht sauer auf ihn war und fragte sich, wie es ihm an diesem Morgen ging. Gewiss hatte er einen Kater. Er erinnerte sich an seinen ersten feuchtfröhlichen Abend auf Puckworld. Es war in seinem ersten Jahr auf der Universität gewesen. Canard, den er vom Eishockeytraining her gekannt hatte, hatte ihn auf eine Stockparty eingeladen. (*) Leider erinnerte er sich auch noch sehr lebhaft an den Morgen danach. Das war mit Sicherheit die Mutter aller Kater gewesen.

Noch tropfend und nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüfte, stellte sich der Torhüter vor seinen Schrank und suchte sich frische Kleidung heraus. Dabei fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sich einige Stücke zur Zeit in Mallorys Besitz befanden. Mallory... Wenn man von dem kleinen Intermezzo absah, hatte er einen fantastischen Abend gehabt. Seine jüngere Teamkollegin war wirklich wunderschön gewesen. Aber das war sie eigentlich immer. Ob sie seine Gesellschaft ebenso genossen hatte, wie er die ihre?

Er lächelte und nickte dann. Was sollte das Zaudern? Er würde mit Mallory reden. Es konnte nicht mehr passieren, als dass er sich einen Korb abholte. Er hielt sie für sehr charakterstark, so dass das nicht zwischen ihnen stehen würde. Er nickte erneut. Er würde sie noch heute aufsuchen und klare Worte finden. Unbewusst griff er nach dem vorteilhaftesten Shirt, dass er besaß.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, trat er in den Flur des Wohnabschnittes und sah sich um. Er hörte gedämpfte Stimmen, die aus einem der Zimmer auf dem Flur kamen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür ihm schräg gegenüber und Mallory trat noch im Schlafanzug aus Tanyas Zimmer.

Gerade sagte sie: "Okay, ich mache mich fertig und wir treffen uns in einer Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum." Die Tür schloss sich und Mallory drehte sich von ihm weg, in Richtung ihres Zimmers.

Laut sagte Wildwing: "Guten Morgen. Heute so fröhlich?" Wie angewurzelt blieb die Angesprochene stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.

„Oh.. g-guten Morgen, Wildwing. Hast du mich erschreckt!" Und als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nur im Schlafanzug und mit unfrisierten Haaren vor ihm stand, wurde sie rot. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen meinte er: "Du siehst wirklich süß aus." Und mit einem warmen Lächeln fügte er hinzu: "Aber das tust du ja immer."

Mallory war wie versteinert. Gerade noch gedanklich bei Tanya und Duke, hatte sie Wildwing völlig überrumpelt. Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und bekam kein Wort heraus. Der weiße Erpel schöpfte Mut, ging zu ihr und nahm sanft ihre Hand. "Mallory... ich weiß, das kommt ziemlich plötzlich und vielleicht auch unerwartet aber ich sage es dir lieber jetzt als später." Er schaute ihr in die Augen und sie war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihr Kopf war völlig leer.

"Mallory, ich... ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"

…

Nosedive ging fröhlich pfeifend zurück zum Wohnbereich. Das Gespräch mit Duke hatte ihm neue Hoffnung gegeben. Auch wenn der ehemalige Juwelendieb ihn oft aufzog und ärgerte, war er ihm doch ein guter Freund, der stets ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte. Er grinste. Er würde duschen, sich umziehen und Mallory suchen. Was konnte schon passieren? Duke war der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie und Wildwing nicht zusammen waren. Und Duke war ein guter Beobachter. Er würde Mallory sagen, was er empfand. Sie konnte ziemlich rau sein, aber sie war nicht herzlos. Egal wie ihre Antwort ausfallen würde, er war sich nun sicher, dass er es verdauen konnte. Zumindest hätte er es dann von der Seele. Und vielleicht sogar, vielleicht...

Er wollte gerade in den Flur einbiegen, in dem sich ihre Zimmer befanden, als er die Stimme seines Bruder hörte.

"...lieber jetzt als später."

Er blieb stehen und sah um die Ecke. Sein Bruder stand vor Mallory, er bereits angezogen, sie im Pyjama, und hielt ihre Hand. Sie schauten sich an und Mallory wirkte merkwürdig steif. Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, aber konnte sich nicht rühren. Ohne zu begreifen warum, stieg ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm auf. Und in diesem Moment hörte er seinen großen Bruder sagen: "Mallory... ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"

Er erstarrte. Konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Auch Mallory rührte sich nicht. Dann murmelte sie etwas.

Sein große Bruder beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Dann küsste er sie sanft auf die Seite ihres Schnabels. Mallory wehrte sich nicht.

Nosedive drehte sich um und begann zu rennen. Er wusste nicht wohin, ihm war nicht einmal bewusst, dass er rannte. Er nahm nur das Rauschen in seinen Ohren und den Schmerz in seiner Brust wahr.

* * *

 _(*) Wem "Stockparty" kein Begriff ist: Eine Party in einem Studentenwohnheim, welche die Bewohner einer Etage, unabhängig von Jahr- und Studiengang, gemeinsam planen und ausrichten, oft mit vielen "externen" Gästen. (Zumindest auf der hiesigen Uni nennt man das so.)_

* * *

 **Längstes Kapitel bisher! :D (Zählt das als Entschuldigung für die lange Wartezeit? *liebgugg*) So, die Sache spitzt sich zu. Anscheinend will ich den armen Dive um jeden Preis leiden sehen? Ich bin böse, armer Dive.**

 **Habt ihr das mit Duke kommen sehen? Ich jedenfalls nicht. *lacht* Der Gute will offenbar in einer romantischen Geschichte nicht zu kurz kommen, hehe.**

 **Was Mallorys Alter angeht, bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob sie 21 ist. Ich habe vor vielen Jahren (entweder auf der offiziellen Seite, oder vielleicht auf den Sammelkarten?) gelesen, wie alt die Ducks sein sollen. Demnach sind Wildwing und Tanya 24, Mallory 21, Nosedive 17 und bei Grin und Duke gab es keine Angabe hierzu. Vielleicht irre ich mich aber auch. XP**  
 **Doch für diese Geschichte nehme ich diese Angaben einfach mal als gegeben. ;)**

 **Danke wieder an Mutzel und Rocky704 für die Reviews! *festedrück***

 **Vielen Dank für's Lesen!**

* * *

Beta-Reader: Tojatic


	9. Assessing

Duke war allein im Gewächshaus zurück geblieben, nachdem Nosedive mit neu gefasstem Mut gegangen war. Nun schlenderte der Graugefiederte zwischen den Pflanzen umher und überlegte. Er wusste was Nosedive dachte; er konnte sich vorstellen, was Wildwing empfand; das Einzige, das er nicht wusste, war, wie Mallory zu all dem stand. Frauen waren mitunter schwer zu durchschauen. Gleiches galt für Tanya. Sie hatte ihm noch keine Antwort gegeben. Genaugenommen hatte sie, nachdem er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde, überhaupt nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Sie war verstummt und in eine Starre verfallen. Direkt im Anschluss waren die Anderen gekommen und von da an waren sie keinen Moment mehr allein gewesen. Er konnte ihre Stille einfach nicht deuten. Natürlich hoffte er, dass ihre Reaktion durch Überraschung und Freude ausgelöst worden war. Dass sie, nervös und aufgeregt, keine positive Antwort heraus bekommen hatte – aber er befürchtete, dass hier der Wunsch der Vater des Gedanken sein könnte. Vielleicht konnte sie sich auch nur nicht dazu durchringen, ihm eine Absage zu geben. Ein netter Abend, ein kleiner Flirt, und dann diese Einladung. Vielleicht war es einfach zu viel oder es ging ihr zu schnell. Oder aber, und das gestand Duke sich nur mit einigem Widerwillen ein, Tanya hatte schlichtweg kein Interesse an ihm.

Er seufzte. Es hatte im Grunde überhaupt keinen Sinn darüber nachzugrübeln, denn letztendlich führte es zu nichts. Aber Warten verleitet häufig zu den spektakulärsten Luftschlössern. Oder zu den dunkelsten Kerkern.

Er blieb vor einem Hibiskus-Strauch stehen und griff nach einer weißen Blüte, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen, damit er ihren Duft einatmen konnte. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er jedoch inne als er merkte, dass seine Hand, leicht nur, aber doch sichtbar, zitterte. Auf seine ruhigen Hände war er immer stolz gewesen und mehr als einmal hatte er gescherzt, dass er ein guter Chirurg geworden wäre, wenn man Operationswerkzeug mit Edelsteinen verziert hätte. Ungläubig hielt er die Hand vors Gesicht und lachte halblaut. _Nach all den Jahren und mit all deiner Erfahrung macht dich eine ausstehende Antwort immer noch nervös?_ Manche Dinge fühlten sich wohl jedes Mal neu an, egal wie oft man sie schon erlebt hatte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Nosedive. Auch er durchlebte gerade eine Situation, die, egal wie oft man sich ihr im Leben gegenüber sah, immer neu blieb, und auf die man im Grunde niemals vorbereitet war. Er dachte darüber nach, wie sich diese ganze Sache wohl noch entwickeln würde. Es war seiner Meinung nach bereits zu spät dafür, dass alle Beteiligten unverletzt blieben. Mindestens einer würde leiden und er wünschte es keinem von Ihnen. Er hoffte nur, dass Nosedive, sollte er der Leidende sein, es gut verkraften würde, denn er schien zur Zeit verletzlich zu sein. Es hatte ihn sichtlich erwischt, mit Haut und Haaren. _Die erste große Liebe tut immer besonders weh._ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wann war er so negativ geworden? Und gerade jetzt, wo er selbst seit langem wieder ein Kribbeln in der Bauchregion spürte. Wie blind war er doch gewesen…

Er atmete tief durch und streckte sich. Es hatte keinen Sinn es aufzuschieben. Er sollte seinen eigenen Rat befolgen und sich der Antwort stellen, auf die er wartete – welche auch immer es sein mochte. Gerade als er das Gewächshaus verlassen wollte, sah er auf einem Regal eine Orchidee stehen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sie hatte mehrere weiße Blüten die mit einem hellen Rosa durchzogen waren. Sie waren prachtvoll und wirkten trotzdem zart, fast sanft. Und stand die Orchidee nicht für Verehrung? (*) Er nahm eine kleine Gartenschere vom Tisch und zwickte sich einen kleinen Stängel mit drei Blüten ab. Egal wie Tanya sich entscheiden sollte, er war bereits verloren.

Lächelnd verließ der graue Erpel mit dem Orchideenzweig in der Hand als zweite Person an diesem Morgen das Gewächshaus mit hoffnungsvollem Herzen.

…

"Auf keinen Fall, Phil!"

"Aber Wildwing, das wird einschlagen wie eine Bombe. Die Fans werden ausrasten!"

"Ich sagte nein."

"Aber es ist doch nichts dabei. Es werden ja keine unanständigen Aufnahmen gemacht. Nur völlig geschmackvolle Bilder von Sportlern, die ein wenig ihre Muskeln spielen lassen. Und ich habe auch noch gar nicht erwähnt, wie hoch die Gage ist, die ich ausgehandelt habe."

"Das ist auch nicht nötig. Die Antwort bleibt nein."

Wildwings Nerven neigten sich ihrem dünnen Ende zu. Dieses Gespräch dauerte ihm schon viel zu lange. Er stand in Phils Büro mit verschränkten Armen und einem konstanten Kopfschütteln und konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie oft er das Wort "nein" bereits benutzt hatte. Aber wie gewöhnlich war Phil Palmfeather nahezu resistent gegenüber einer abschlägigen Antwort. Wildwing hatte schon oft gedacht, dass die Zähigkeit ihres Managers eine seiner besten Eigenschaften war, wenn er sein Talent nicht ständig dafür einsetzte, es gegen sein Team zu wenden. Es wollte Wildwing einfach nicht in den Kopf, wie er nur immer wieder mit solch abstrusen Engagements an ihn herantreten konnte. Und soweit er es beurteilen konnte, war Phil doch tatsächlich jedes Mal aufs neue erstaunt, wenn ihn Wildwing abblitzen ließ. Also wirklich, eine Dessous-Fotoserie? Wie konnte der Schmerbäuchige auch nur eine Sekunde annehmen, dass Wildwing sich zu so etwas breitschlagen lassen würde. Lernresistent war er wohl auch.

Um das Gespräch zu beenden, denn Wildwing war klar, dass Phils Durchhaltevermögen in dieser Beziehung sein eigenes übertraf, unterbrach der Teamcaptain der Mighty Ducks ihn mit dem Satz: "Wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst, könnten wir darüber sprechen für einen unserer Sportartikelhersteller zu werben. Aber Unterwäsche – auf keinen Fall! Das ist mein letztes Wort!"

"Na, dann haben wir doch einen Deal. Die stellen auch Sport-Funktionsunterwäsche her. Das macht sich auf den Werbeplakaten zwar nicht so schmuck wie Dessous aber- hey, wo gehst du hin?"

Wildwing schloss die Tür hinter sich. _Und dabei hatte der Tag so gut angefangen_ , dachte er erschöpft. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu den Unterkünften unter dem Stadion und ließ den Blick über die Eisfläche schweifen. Er dachte daran, dass er unbedingt noch den neuen Trainingsplan für die kommende Woche erstellen musste. Eigentlich wäre auch für heute Training geplant gewesen, aber sie waren zurzeit in ausnehmend guter Form und er wollte seinen Leuten nach dem vorherigen Abend ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. Er nutze seinen Kommunikator um den eingetragenen Trainingsblock für diesen Nachmittag auf den kommenden Tag zu verschieben. Durch Drake One wurden auch alle ihre Termine verwaltet, so dass sie alle jederzeit darauf zugreifen konnten.

Er dachte nach. Er wusste nicht, wann er wieder mit Mallory sprechen würde. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sie drängen. Er hatte seinen Zug getan und nun blieb ihm nur zu warten. Auch bei Duke und Tanya schien sich etwas anzubahnen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was es genau war. Stirnrunzelnd dachte er darüber nach, wie unter diesen Umständen wohl das gemeinsame Abendessen ablaufen würde. Und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Wenn sie sich sowieso eine zweitägige Auszeit gönnten, könnte er auch, was er sonst eher selten tat, einen "Pizzaabend" einberufen. Das taten sie nicht oft, es war aber jedes Mal ein voller Erfolg.

Ursprünglich war es ein Abend an dem sie, wie der Name es vermuten ließ, Pizza bestellten. Mit der Zeit kam noch das gemeinsame Schauen eines Filmes dazu. Inzwischen wurden an einem solchen Abend Unmengen von Junkfood, und Softdrinks bestellt, sie liehen gleich mehrere Filme aus und stritten dann den halben Abend darüber, was sie schauen sollten. Mallory mochte Actionfilme und zu seiner Überraschung romantische Schnulzen. Tanya liebte Science Fiction – auch wenn sie dieses Genre auf der Erde eher als amüsant empfand. Sein kleiner Bruder liebte Horrorfilme und, ebenso wie Duke, Komödien. Abenteuer- bzw. Heldenfilme waren neben Duke auch Wildwings Geschmack und Grin schaute alles, ohne je eine Präferenz zu äußern. Wenn man nach längerem hin und her sich dann schließlich zu einem Film durchringen konnte, versuchten die "Verlierer" den "Gewinnern" den Film durch Kommentare, Zwischenrufe und lautes Lachen den Filmgenuss schwer zu machen. Und trotz all dessen amüsierten sich die Ducks jedes Mal ausnehmend gut – vielleicht auch gerade deswegen.

Wildwing betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und traf Grin und Duke, die gerade Karten spielten.

"Hey Wing, möchtest du mitspielen?" fragte ihn Duke, an dessen Gesicht man sehen konnte, dass er am Gewinnen war.

Wildwing schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein danke, ich spiele nur, wenn ich auch eine Chance habe zu gewinnen." Duke grinste. Wildwing bemerkte in einem Wasserglas neben Duke einen vereinzelten Blumenzweig, entschied sich aber aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus nicht danach zu fragen.

Grin legte eine Karte in die Mitte und schaute dann zu Wildwing. "Das Training wurde verlegt?"

"Ja, ich denke, heute sollten wir uns noch erholen, damit wir morgen voll da sind. Aber wenn wir gerade dabei sind, ich hätte einen Vorschlag für heute Abend…"

…

Mallory und Tanya saßen im Einkaufszentrum in einem kleinen Café vor zwei großen Latte Macchiato und schauten durch die Scheibe dem regen Treiben zu. Gerade sagte die Jüngere zur Älteren: "Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass wir wirklich hier sitzen und uns über Erpel unterhalten. Besonders über _diese_ Erpel." Ihre Stimme hatte zwar einen ungläubigen Unterton, aber ihr Lächeln verriet sie.

"Naja, überleg mal, Mal. Wir hätten es wirklich schlimmer treffen können. Als die Mitglieder der Widerstandsgruppe rekrutiert wurden, wurde schließlich nur auf die Fähigkeiten wert gelegt, nicht hingegen auf den Charakter-"

"Oder das Aussehen!" warf Mallory lachend ein.

Tanya grinste. "Nein, aber das war auch gut so, sonst würden wir wohl immer noch in Ketten Sklavendienste tun. Aber nun, da Puckworld und wir in Frieden leben, und mit denen auskommen müssen, die mit uns hier gestrandet sind... nun, ich mag sie alle miteinander. Es sind wirklich gute Jungs." Tanyas Lächeln war warm und herzlich und Mallory nickte zustimmend.

"Das stimmt. Und einige...", sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und sah Tanya grinsend von der Seite an, "einige ganz besondere Erpel haben noch andere Qualitäten. Nicht wahr, Tanya!" Zuckersüß war ihre Stimme geworden.

Tanya rollte die Augen, merkte aber, dass ihre Wangen wieder warm wurden. "Ach, jetzt hör doch auf. Du wirst nie müde bei dem Thema."

Mallory stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand, lächelte süß und antwortete schlicht in unschuldigem Ton: "Nein. Nie!" Tanya musste lachen. Mit gespielt tadelndem Ton ergänzte die Rothaarige: "Schließlich hast du mir immer noch nicht präzise geschildert, wie genau er dich gefragt hat."

Tanya seufzte, war aber mehr amüsiert. Sie hatte das Thema tatsächlich die ganze Zeit gemieden, hatte Mallorys Anspielungen bewusst ignoriert und immer schnell das Thema gewechselt. Aber nun hatte sie ihre Freundin wohl lange genug auf die Folter gespannt.

"Naja, im Grunde gibt es da gar nicht so viel zu erzählen." Augenblicklich lehnte Mallory sich ihr in gespannter Erwartung entgegen. "Du bist mit Nosedive weg gegangen und wir saßen allein an der Theke. Duke hat uns einen weiteren Cocktail bestellt und ich hab mich für den Abend bedankt und gemeint, er könne nun aufhören den Kavalier zu mimen." Tanya ignorierte Mallorys hochgezogene Augenbrauen und sprach weiter. "Und Duke, nun... er... er sagte, er spiele nicht, es wäre ihm ernst. Und dann hat er... uhm... hat er Shakespeare zitiert." Mallory blickte sie fragend an. "Das war ein Dramatiker dieses Planeten. Du hast sicher schon von _Romeo und Julia_ oder _Hamlet_ oder _Othello_ gehört?" Mallory nickte. "Die hat er alle geschrieben. Jedenfalls hat Duke ein Zitat aus einem Shakespeare-Stück aufgesagt. Ich war ziemlich erstaunt und hab den Dialog reflexartig ergänzt..."

"Oho", schnurrte Tanyas Zuhörerin. "Ihr habt euch also mit Liebeslyrik bezirzt?"

Tanya wusste nicht was sie erwidern sollte. Ein einfaches "nein" wäre gelogen gewesen. So nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffeegetränk und fuhr dann hastig fort. "Jedenfalls hat er mich dann gefragt-"

"Moooment. Was hat er getan? Wie hat er dich angeschaut? Hat er deine Hand genommen? Mehr Details!" Tanya blickte Mallory forschend an, sah aber nur ehrliche Freude und Neugier in ihren glänzenden Augen. Sie holte tief Luft und sprach dann etwas nervös weiter, den Blick fest auf den Tisch geheftet.

"Duke hat sich mir zugewandt und mich lange angeschaut. Ich wusste gar nicht, wohin ich selbst sehen sollte, weil mir sein Blick so unangenehm war. Nein, nicht unangenehm... Ich weiß nicht, er hat mich nervös gemacht." Mallory nickte verständnisvoll. "Als ich ihn dann doch wieder ansah, sagte er mit ganz veränderter, dunkler Stimme, dass er zuweilen so dumm wie blind sei, aber dass er nicht mehr vorhätte, das Offensichtliche zu übersehen." Tanya musste sich räuspern und nahm erneut einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Mallory schaute sie immer noch geduldig wartend an. "Dann hat er seine Hand... auf meine Schulter gelegt und gefragt, ob ich... uhm... ob ich ihm die Ehre erweisen würde mit ihm auszugehen." Tanya glaubte ein Glucksen aus Mallorys Richtung zu hören, aber als sie sie ansah, blickte diese genau wie zuvor. "Er... sagte das wirklich sehr ernst und schaute mir so tief in die Augen, dass ich... ich konnte einfach nicht antworten und dann kamen auch schon Wildwing und Grin." Gedanklich ergänzte sie: _Zum Glück!_

Mallory lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und pfiff leise und amüsiert. "Hm, der alte Casanova hat's wirklich drauf." Sie lachte verhalten und Griff dann nach Tanyas Hand, die nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

"Ach Tan, das ist ganz wundervoll, oder? Egal was du sagst, ich sehe doch, dass du interessiert bist. Um nicht zu sagen-"

Tanya brachte Mallory mit einem fast panischen Blick zum schweigen. Die Jüngere lächelte und tätschelte die Hand der Blonden. "Ich will dich doch nur aufziehen. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Geh einfach mit ihm aus, und schau wie es läuft. Was hast du schon zu verlieren?"

Tanya seufzte tief. "Na du hast gut reden. Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee ist, mit einem Teamkollegen-" Der kurze Druck an ihrer Hand, sowie ein gekünsteltes Räuspern ließ Tanya inne halten. Neugierig schaute sie zu Mallory, die nun ihrerseits etwas nervös wirkte.

"Naja, was das angeht, bist du wohl nicht allein..." Mallory verstummte und Tanya sah sie eine Weile fragend an. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie fragte nur: "Nosedive?"

Die Rothaarige schaute sie überrumpelt an. Dann erwiderte sie irritiert: "Was? Nein... Wildwing."

Nun schaute Tanya irritiert und räusperte sich schnell. "Ah, achso, natürlich."

"Wie kommst du auf Nosedive?"

"Ach, ich hab mich nur versprochen. Ich bin noch ein bisschen durcheinander. Aber egal. Wildwing hat dich also auf ein Date eingeladen?"

Nun war es an Mallory rot zu werden. "Naja, nicht ganz..."

Ein fragender Blick.

"Er hat das sozusagen übersprungen..."

Tanya verstand noch immer nicht.

"Er... hat mir gesagt, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat."

Tanya stand der Schnabel offen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatte so etwas zwar irgendwann erwartet, aber trotzdem war sie von dieser raschen Entwicklung überrascht. Als sie merkte, dass Mallory sie unsicher ansah, schüttelte sie schnell den Kopf und beugte sich nun selbst vor.

"Wann?"

"Nachdem ich bei dir war, habe ich ihn im Flur getroffen. Er hat mir einfach seine Gefühle gestanden. Und ich hab mich auch nicht viel schlagfertiger verhalten als du." Sie lächelte verlegen. "Ich hab ihn auch nur angestarrt."

Nach einer kurzen Pause kicherten beide und hatten Mühe nicht mitten in diesem gut besuchten Café laut loszuprusten. Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, fragte Tanya lächelnd: "Hast _du_ ihm wenigstens schon geantwortet?"

Mallory schaute aus dem Fenster. "Naja", kam es gedehnt. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass das ziemlich überraschend kommt." Die zwei mussten erneut lachen.

"Da sieh sich einer uns zwei Hasenherzen an", grinste Tanya.

"Wenigstens hab ich überhaupt etwas raus bekommen." Mallory zwinkerte und Tanya schnaubte gespielt.

"Ja wirklich, sehr verwegen, deine Antwort."

"Na immerhin." Sie lachten wieder und nach einer Weile verstummten beide und schauten vor sich. Gedankenverloren ergänzte Mallory schließlich: "Er hat mir zugeflüstert, dass meine Antwort keine Eile habe und mir einen Kuss auf den Schnabel gegeben."

Tanyas Augen weiteten sich.

"Auf die Seite", war Mallorys schlichte Erklärung und Tanya nickte.

"Nun, dann bleibt ja nur noch eine Frage offen."

Mallory schaute Tanya wieder voll an.

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

…

"Einen 'Pizzaabend'? Hm, das hatten wir wirklich schon lange nicht mehr", dachte Duke laut nach, während er die Karten weg räumte. "Das klingt wirklich nach einer guten Idee. Das letzte Mal haben wir einen Horrorfilm gesehen. Das heißt, dieses Mal wären wir beide dran, einen Film auszusuchen."

"Ich dachte Tanya oder Mallory seien an der Reihe?"

"Uff, hast du wirklich Lust dir eine Liebesschnulze anzusehen, Wing?"

Die beiden Erpel sahen sich an. Und obwohl sie nicht ahnen konnten, was der jeweils andere dachte, begannen beide zu lächeln.

"Obwohl", grinste Duke. "Als Gentlemen, die wir nun mal sind..."

"Ja. Überlassen wir den Damen doch die Wahl." Nun grinste auch Wildwing.

Grin sah die beiden verständnislos an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. In letzter Zeit kam er sich des öfteren vor, wie eine Ente von einem anderen Planeten.

* * *

 _(*) Für was Orchideen stehen, da scheiden sich die Geister, zumindest wenn man das Internet befragt. Ich mag Orchideen und erinnere mich, dass sie Verehrung ausdrücken. Andere sagen, sie stehen für Raffinesse oder für "Du bist zu verspielt!" (Warum sollte ich jemandem so was durch (die) Blume(n) sagen?). Aber in dieser Geschichte zählt eben meine Meinung! XD_

* * *

 **Wieder eine lange Pause. Aber ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt. Leider kommt mir das "echte Leben" weitaus öfter in die Quere, als es mir lieb ist. :( Nun bahnt sich aber wieder einiges an. Und endlich wissen wir auch, was die beiden gutausehenden Erpel den Damen zugeflüstert haben. :3**

 **Aber was ist mit Nosedive?**

 **Tausend Dank an** Rocky704 **, dem/der es nie zuviel ist ein paar nette Kommentare für mich da zu lassen. *dickerKuss***

 **Und wie immer: Danke für's Lesen.**

* * *

Beta-Reader: Tojatic


	10. Stumbling

"Praktisch, dass das Training abgesagt wurde. Dann können wir jetzt richtig durchstarten!"

Tanya seufzte. Es war bereits Nachmittag und sie war müde. Viel geschlafen hatte sie ja nicht und die ganzen Tüten und Taschen zogen unangenehm an ihren Fingern. Aber Mallory schien noch immer taufrisch. Sie hatte ungefähr die doppelte Menge an Gepäck, wirkte aber erholt und munter und hielt bereits Ausschau nach dem nächsten Kleidungsgeschäft.

Während ihrer Pause im Café, hatten sie drei Nachrichten über den Kommunikator erhalten. Die erste war eine automatisch vom Hauptcomputer Drake One verteilte, die besagte, dass der heutige Trainingsblock auf den folgenden Tag verschoben sei. Die zweite Nachricht kam eine gute halbe Stunde danach und kündigte für diesen Tag einen "Pizzaabend" an. Die Letzte war vor wenigen Minuten auf den kleinen Bildschirmen erschienen und sagte, dass alle zugestimmt hätten, und somit die Planung stand. Filmvorschläge würden über Drake One gesammelt und Wildwing würde die Filme ausleihen gehen. Die beiden Mädels hatten umgehend ihre Filmwünsche hinterlegt, wobei Tanya sich Mallorys Wahl anschloss, die nur zwei romantische Liebeskomödien vorschlug, und nicht wie üblichen noch einen Actionfilm. Kurz streifte Tanya der Gedanke, dass Mallory vielleicht wegen Wildwing auf das zweite Genre verzichtete, verwarf ihn jedoch sofort wieder. Romantische Stimmung konnte an einem solchen Abend wirklich nicht aufkommen, da Nosedive und Duke in der Regel alles daran setzten, jede auch noch so kurze gefühlvolle Szene ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Sie schmunzelte. Ja, die Pizzaabende machten immer eine Menge Spaß.

Mallory riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, indem sie ihren Namen rief und aufgeregt auf einen Laden deutete. Tanya stöhnte leise und ging zu ihr. Auf dem Weg besah sie das Schaufenster und stellte fest, dass es eine Boutique für Abendgarderobe war. Noch bevor Mallory etwas sagen konnte, schüttelte Tanya den Kopf.

"Heute wirklich nicht mehr, Mal. Ich bin erschöpft."

"Aber Mädchen, du brauchst noch dringend ein super Outfit für dein Date. Was wir bisher gekauft haben, war ja nur für... sonst so."

"Für son- was?" Tanya starrte Mallory an. Das konnte sie doch unmöglich ernst meinen.

"Na du weißt schon." Sie machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung. "Jedenfalls nicht für deinen großen Auftritt."

"Und das eine Kleid, das ich laut dir unbedingt-"

"Das kannst du vielleicht beim zweiten Date tragen. Aber beim Ersten, da musst du ihn richtig umhauen."

"...Irgendwie habe ich ein Déjà-vu."

"Und du wirst wieder eines haben, sobald Duke die Augen rausfallen, wenn er dich sieht. Nun komm." Mallory griff nach Tanyas Hand und wollte sie schon in den Laden ziehen, aber Tanya blieb felsenfest stehen. Mit fragender Miene drehte sich die Rothaarige zur Blonden um.

"Sei mir nicht böse, Mal, aber ich hab für heute wirklich genug. Und außerdem wird das… uhm... das Date", sie hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Wort, "sowieso nicht heute Abend stattfinden."

Mallorys Stirn umwölkte sich. "Verflixt, da hast du natürlich Recht. Morgen Abend ist auch schlecht, schließlich ist Sonntag. Und am Montag haben wir schon wieder ein Spiel." Sie murmelte eine Weile vor sich hin. Dann nickte sie plötzlich und strahlte Tanya wieder an.

"Na was soll's. Für den heutigen Abend haben wir ja ein paar nette Sachen gefunden. Dann lass uns nach Hause gehen. Für dein Date werden wir einfach nochmal herkommen."

Tanya wollte seufzen aber plötzlich merkte sie, dass sie lachte. Mallory hakte sich bei ihr ein, soweit das mit all ihren Tüten möglich war, und stimmte in Tanyas lachen ein. So gingen sie in Richtung Parkplatz. Sie waren wirklich enge Freundinnen geworden.

Plötzlich ruckte Mallory nach vorne und riss Tanya um ein Haar mit sich. Sie waren ohne es zu merken bei den Treppen angekommen und Mallory hatte durch all die Taschen vor ihrem Bauch die erste Stufe verpasst. Tanya lies ihre Sachen fallen und versuchte nach ihr zu greifen, doch sie konnte sie nicht mehr erreichen.

"MALLORY!"

…

Drei Erpel starrten ungläubig auf den Tisch in der Küche. Im Grunde starrten nur zwei von ihnen. Der Dritte schaute den anderen beiden nur über die Schulter und wunderte sich, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit so anzog. Nach einer Weile wand Grin sich ab und fuhr fort weitere Getränkeflaschen in den Kühlschrank zu stellen. Dann hörte er Duke sagen: "Haben die Mädels die wirklich alle bestellt?"

Wildwing kratzte sich am Kopf. "Naja, eigentlich nicht. Mallory und Tanya haben zusammen nur zwei Filme genannt, und das waren beides Liebeskomödien."

"Und du hast keinen von beiden mitgebracht?"

"Einer war vergriffen."

"Und der andere?"

"War… zu… witzig?" Duke sah Wildwing an, der sich verlegen räusperte. Dann hatte der weiße Erpel also nicht vor, den Abend ungenutzt zu lassen, dachte Duke im Stillen. Er lächelte. Das passte ihm gut.

"Na, dann sagen wir einfach, es hat beide nicht mehr gegeben. Schließlich hast du dir ja alle Mühe gegeben Alternativen beizuschaffen." Er lächelte.

"Ja, nicht wahr? Ich kann ja schließlich nicht wissen, worauf die Mädels so stehen."

Die beiden Erpel grinsten sich verschmitzt an.

Grin sah wieder zum Tisch und überflog die Titel der DVDs. Casablanca, Vom Winde verweht, Legenden der Leidenschaft, Titanic, Der große Gatsby, Lovestory. Er verstand es nicht. Aber er spürte positive Schwingungen, also ließ seine beiden Kollegen wieder stehen und widmete sich lächelnd den Getränken.

…

Mallory hörte Tanya ihren Namen rufen und im selben Moment machte ihr Magen einen Satz. Sie spürte keinen Boden unter ihrem Fuß. Sie fiel. Reflexartig drehte sie ihren Körper zur Seite um den Aufprall mit ihrer Schulter abzufangen und schloss die Augen. Sie schlug auf und wartete auf den Schmerz. Aber der kam nicht.

"Geht es dir gut?"

Sie kannte die Stimme und schlug die Augen auf. Zuerst verstand sie nicht was sie sah. Sie bewegte sich leicht, hatte aber absolut keine Schmerzen. Sie schaute auf und sah ein paar hellblaue Augen.

"Mallory, um Himmels willen! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Das war Tanya. Sie drehte den Kopf in Richtung der Rufe und sah die blonde Technikerin die Treppen hinunter eilen. Überall lagen Tüten und deren Inhalt verstreut. Erneut wand sie sich dem Gesicht über ihr zu und realisierte nun endlich wer das war.

"Nosedive? Was...?"

Bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah, legten sich zwei Hände an ihre Schultern und richteten sie auf. Nosedive wand sich unter ihr heraus und stand auf. Sie saß auf der vorletzten Stufe der langen Treppe. Tanya war nun neben ihr, untersuchte ihren Kopf und tastete ihren Rücken ab.

"Ist alles okay? Tut dir etwas weh?"

"Nein. Nein, schon gut, Tan. Ich bin nur furchtbar erschrocken. Mir geht's gut." Sie schaute sich nach Nosedive um, der dabei war die verstreute Kleidung aufzuheben und zurück in die Tüten zu füllen.

"Drake DuCaine sei Dank. Das sah wirklich schlimm aus. Ich hab mich so erschrocken." Tanyas Stimme zitterte ein wenig aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder in der Gewalt. Sie half der immer noch verdatterten Rothaarigen auf und klopfte ihre Kleidung ab. Dann drehte sie sich zu Nosedive.

"Danke, Dive. Das war wirklich eine Glanzleistung." Und mit einem schon wieder heiterer klingenden Lachen fügte sie hinzu: "Vielleicht machst du eines Tages deinem Bruder Konkurrenz. Das war jedenfalls ein klasse Fang."

Nosedive drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte verlegen. "Na ich weiß ja nicht. An Wing komme ich niemals ran. Da bleib ich doch lieber dabei schlechteren Torhütern den Kasten voll zu knallen." Er grinste.

Tanya lief geschwind die Stufen wieder hinauf, um ihre eigenen Tüten aufzulesen. Mallorys Einkäufe hatte Nosedive inzwischen komplett zusammengesucht. Sein Grinsen verschwand und ohne sie anzusehen hielt er sie ihr hin.

"Hier. Hab wahrscheinlich alles durcheinander gebracht. Sorry."

Mallory starrte ihn an. Er schaute neben sich, immer noch seine voll behängte Hand ihr entgegen gestreckt.

"Danke." Sie nahm ihm die Sachen ab. "Und danke auch, dass du mich-"

Er winkte schnell ab und drehte sich zu Tanya um, die gerade wieder zu ihnen kam.

"Na jedenfalls bin ich jetzt wieder wach", sagte Tanya lächelnd. "Puh, das war aber genug Aufregung für heute. Gehst du auch nach Hause?" Die Frage ging an Nosedive. "Wir sind mit dem Migrator hier. Sollen wir dich mitnehmen?"

Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und wirkte plötzlich so locker wie sonst. "Nee. Nachdem ich jetzt eine Jungfrau in Nöten heldenhaft vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt habe, hält mich nichts davon ab, das der Welt verkünden zu gehen." Er grinste breit und Tanya lachte.

"Außerdem", sagte er dann mit einem kurzen Nicken auf die Stufen "muss ich mir einen neuen Slushy besorgen. 'Schuhsohlen' war noch nie mein Lieblingsgeschmack."

Auf einer der Stufen flossen die orangefarbenen Überreste eines Crusheisgetränkes aus einem durchsichtigen Plastikbecher. Mallory trat einen Schritt an Nosedive heran. "Ich kauf dir einen neuen. Meinem Retter gebe ich doch gern-" Aber er winkte erneut ab ohne ihrem Blick zu begegnen und ging zur Treppe, um den Becher aufzuheben.

An Tanya gewandt sagte er: "Ich gehe noch rüber ins Captain Comics zu Trash und Mook. Zum Pizzaabend bin ich wieder daheim. Sag Wing bitte, für mich wie immer, aber mit einer Heldenration Käse."

"Okay." Tanya winkte lächelnd und als Nosedive um eine Ecke gebogen war, drehte sie sich mit forschendem Blick zu Mallory um. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Mallory antwortete nicht direkt. Sie schaute noch eine Weile mit tiefen Stirnfalten in die Richtung, in die der junge Flashblade verschwunden war. "Was sollte das?"

Tanya zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. "Ach, weißt du, in dem Alter sind Jungs eben so."

Mallory zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie schien nicht überzeugt. Dann schaute sie wieder in Richtung der Treppen. "Woher kam er eigentlich?"

"Er saß da auf den Stufen. Ich hab ihn auch erst bemerkt, als er sich schon unter dich geworfen hatte. Er hat dich gegriffen und ist mit dir auf den Rücken gefallen. Das muss ziemlich weh getan haben."

Mallory sah Tanya mit überraschter Miene an. Die Augenbrauen der Soldatin zogen sich noch enger zusammen und sie murmelte: "Dieser Idiot."

Tanya betrachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Beiläufig klingend sagte sie: "Vielleicht solltest du ein wenig netter zu ihm sein. Er hat sich ein paar aufmunternde Worte verdient. Außerdem ist ihm wichtig, was du von ihm denkst."

Mallory schnaubte. "Das wäre mir neu!" Aber entgegen ihrer Worte hatte sie einen schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck.

Tanya huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. "Jedenfalls sollten wir langsam nach Hause. Ich muss erst mal all die Tüten wieder auspacken und nachschauen, was ich da eigentlich alles gekauft habe."

Und gemeinsam gingen sie endlich zum Parkplatz.

…

Als Nosedive um eine Ecke gebogen war, blickte er sich noch einmal um, um sicher zu stellen, dass keine der zwei Frauen ihm nachgekommen war. Ihm entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer, sog die Luft aber scharf wieder ein, als er sich mit der Schulter an die Wand lehnte. Seine linke Seite und der gesamte Rücken taten ihm höllisch weh. Es pochte überall und er drehte seinen Oberkörper vorsichtig einige Male hin und her, um sicher zu stellen, dass alle Rippen noch heil waren. Langsam schleppte er sich zu einer Bank in Mitten der Passage und setzte sich vorsichtig hin. Erneut durchfuhr ihn ein spitzer Schmerz und wagte es nicht sich zurückzulehnen, obwohl ihn eine plötzliche, bleierne Schwere überkam.

"Verdammt", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Entgegen seiner Worte fühlte er sich nicht als Held. Er fühlte sich erbärmlich. Nachdem er am Vormittag die Szene zwischen Mallory und seinem Bruder mitbekommen hatte, war er umhergeirrt, ohne ein festes Ziel. Anfangs war er einfach gerannt. Raus aus dem Eishockeystadion, quer durch die Straßen Anaheims, hatte mehrere Passanten gestreift, die ihm teils irritiert hinterher gesehen, teils Verwünschungen nachgerufen hatten. Es hatte ihn nicht gekümmert. Irgendwann war er stehen geblieben, ohne zu wissen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sein Kopf war leer gewesen und seine Wangen nass. Desorientiert hatte er festgestellt, dass er in dem Park in der Nähe des Einkaufszentrums war. Dort hatte er sich unter einen Baum gesetzt und einige Zeit verweilt, ohne einen bestimmten Gedanken zu fassen. Er hatte einfach den Joggern und Hundebesitzern, den Müttern mit Kinderwagen und alten Leuten, die durch den Park schlenderten, zugesehen. Niemand hatte auf ihn geachtet und er war froh darüber gewesen. Doch auf die erholsame Leere und Gedankenlosigkeit, folgte der Sturm, die Unruhe. Widerstreitende Gefühle waren in ihm aufgekommen. Zorn, Eifersucht, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Resignation. Alles in schneller Folge, ohne dass er lange eine Emotion klar empfand.

Nach einer undefiniert langen Zeit hatte er sich schließlich erhoben und war zum Einkaufzentrum getrottet, ohne zu wissen, was er nun tun sollte.

Dann waren die Nachrichten auf seinem Kommunikator gekommen und hatten ihn nur noch mehr deprimiert. Er hatte keine Lust die anderen zu sehen, konnte aber gleichzeitig die Einsamkeit nicht ertragen. Wie schlafwandelnd hatte er sich einen Slushy gekauft und damit auf die kargen Stufen in die Herbstsonne gesetzt. Dort hatte er darüber nachgegrübelt, was er denken, fühlen und vor allem tun sollte.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen mit seinen Überlegungen, als er hinter sich jemanden den Namen der Frau rufen hörte, um die seine Gedanken kreisten.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er erfasst, was geschah, und noch bevor sich auch nur der kleinste, bewusste Gedanke formen konnte, war sein Körper bereits aufgesprungen und auf die fallende Gestalt von Mallory zugeeilt. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er tat, bis er hart mit seinem Rücken auf den Stufen aufschlug. Doch das einzige, was er wirklich wahrnahm war Mallory. Er hatte sie fest umschlungen auf sich liegen. Sie hatte ihre Augen fest geschlossen. Es schien alles in Zeitraffer zu passieren. Er schaute an ihr herab, um sich zu überzeugen, dass ihr nichts fehlte, und dann in ihr Gesicht. In diesem Moment hatte sie die Augen geöffnet und direkt in seine geschaut. Ihr Blick war verwirrt und fragend und einen Moment glaubte Nosedive, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Dann begann sich die Welt durch Tanyas Rufen weiter zu drehen. Der Augenblick war vorbei und er spürte die Schmerzen, sowohl in seinem Rücken, als auch in seiner Brust. Und als Mallory dann seinen Namen sagte, hatte er das Gefühl ihre Nähe nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen zu können. Das Grün ihrer Augen schien alles in und um ihn auf schmerzhafte Weise einzuhüllen, weswegen er ihren Blick mied.

Und nun saß er hier, mehr ein Häufchen Elend, als ein strahlender Retter. Er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er sich ein neues Getränk kaufen, oder im Comicladen vorbeischauen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Er würde noch eine Weile hier sitzen bleiben, bis sich sein Herz beruhigt hatte.

Er seufzte matt. Der anstehende Abend beunruhigte ihn.

…

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war reges Treiben. Wildwing und Grin stellten gerade einen Tisch in die Mitte der kreisförmig angelegten Sesselreihe, damit die mannigfaltigen Kartons, Schüsseln und Getränke darauf Platz fänden. Währenddessen war Duke damit beschäftigt einige Decken und Kissen aus den in der Wand eingelassenen Fächern auf den Sitzflächen zu verteilen, um das ganze Arrangement noch gemütlicher zu machen. Die DVDs waren bereits in der Konsole, so dass sie später nur noch einen per Fernbedienung anzuwählen brauchten. Die diversen Bestellungen waren in Drake One hinterlegt und würde zu einer bestimmten Uhrzeit an die Lieferanten automatisch ausgegeben werden. Tanya hatte hierzu eine Kleinigkeit programmiert, um die Lieferzeiten zu speichern und aus diesen Daten zu erheben, wann welche Bestellung abgegeben werden musste, damit nach Möglichkeit alle gleichzeitig ankamen. Dieser Zeitpunkt war in wenigen Minuten.

Die drei Erpel waren gerade fertig mit ihren Vorbereitungen und Duke sagte: "Gut, dann gehe ich mal in die Küche die erste Fuhre Getränke holen. Nein, bleib ruhig hier, Grin. Ich schaff das schon."

Damit ging er durch die Tür zur Küche. Wildwing sah sich noch einmal um, ob er nichts vergessen hatte, als sich die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gelegene Tür öffnete und die beiden weiblichen Enten des Teams den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

"Hi Jungs. Können wir noch bei etwas helfen?"

Wildwing betrachtete die Neuankömmlinge eine Weile, bevor er hastig die ausstehende Frage beantwortete. "Nein, wir sind fertig. Duke holt gerade die Getränke und wenn Nosedive kommt, können wir anfangen."

Mallory betraute Tanya mit einem vielsagenden Blick und einem kaum merklichen Nicken in Richtung Küche. Tanya zögerte kurz und sagte dann etwas kleinlaut: "Ich gehe Duke helfen."

Grin wollte etwas sagen, hielt aber inne, als er den autoritären Blick Mallorys bemerkte, der ihm sagte: _Lass sie!_ Grin lächelte. Manchmal verstand er die anderen nicht, aber das war in Ordnung, solang die Stimmung gut war. Zwar hatte er bemerkt, dass Tanya ausgesprochen angespannt war, dass Mallory nervös an den Kissen zupfte, dass Wildwings immer wieder zu Mallory schaute. Aber die Grundstimmung war friedlich und so war er zufrieden.

Gerade, als er zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen war, schien sich der Raum vor seinem metaphysischen Auge zu verdüstern. Er drehte sich in dem Moment zur Tür, als sie sich öffnete.

"Hi", kam es knapp und müde von Nosedive.

Nun, da alle versammelt waren, konnte der Pizzaabend beginnen.

* * *

 **Ein Pizza-/Filmabend, ein Date, ein Liebesgeständnis, eine Rettung und viele offene Fragen. :3**

 **Mal sehen, wie der Abend läuft und ob er im Chaos endet.**

 **Danke** Rocky704 **für deine anhaltende Treue. Danke** Mutzel **für den Kommentar. Nosedive ist zurück. XD  
Und vielen lieben Dank **Cindy **, für das nette Kompliment. Ich versuche stets die Story-Welt ein wenig bunt zu gestalten. Freut mich ungemein, dass es dir gefällt. :D**

 **Und nochmal danke an alle für's Lesen.**

* * *

Beta-Reader: Tojatic - Danke für deinen Input


End file.
